Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold
by Peace Sign Freak
Summary: Cody and Bailey have been back together for 2 months after Twister. Zack wants him and Maya to double date with Cody and Bailey. They get stuck on an island in the Caribbean, pirates appear and adventure ensues. Please,read and review every chance you get
1. Doubles

Cailey and Zaya Fanfiction- After Twister

It had been two months since Cody and Bailey got back together after being apart for six months. Bailey and Cody had learned from their mistakes that they made in Paris and benefitted from them. Whenever something bothered one of them, they would talk to one another. Their trust became unbreakable. Their love grew even stronger. They became one being. No one could pry them apart with a crowbar.

One day on the Sky Deck, Cody was on his shift as towel boy. Zack called him over to ask him a question.

"Cody, since you and Bailey have been back together for two months and Maya and I have been together for six months, I think it's high time for the martin men and their lovely girlfriends to have a night out together", Zack suggested.

"You mean double date", Cody responded.

"Yeah", Zack replied.

" Zack, you know that sound tempting but Bailey and I already made plans for tonight and tomorrow…", Cody says. Zack interrupts him.

"Yeah! So? Maya and I made plans, too. That doesn't mean I'm not going to keep asking you until you say yes", Zack explains.

"Why", Cody exclaims.

"Because Code red, we could bond and our girls can bond with each other", Zack states.

"Zack, this better be some stupid idea of yours", Cody exasperates.

"It's not, I swear", Zack says as he holds up his hands defensively.

"Ok, fine. Where do we meet and when", Cody sighs.

"Here on the Sky Deck, tomorrow at ten in the morning", Zack says.

"Do we plan to go to Barbados because the ship docks there tomorrow", Cody questions.

"Yes. We will be in Barbados", Zack answers.

"Ok. I better tell Bailey. See you later Zack", Cody replies as he returns to his post.

"Bye Codester. I have to go talk to Maya myself", Zack says in response.

Later on in the day when both Cody and Bailey were off their shifts from their respective jobs, they sat down at a table on the Sky Deck. Cody told Bailey about Zack's idea of a double date. At first she gave a confused looked but then it was replaced with an expression of excitement. She smiled and said that she would love to go out on a double date with Zack and Maya. Cody sighed in relief. He looked into Bailey's eyes and then thought this idea of Zack's could be pretty good. Cody smiled back at Bailey. They stand up and Cody escorts Bailey back to her and London's cabin. They kiss goodnight.

Meanwhile, Zack and Maya had a similar situation but they were sitting on Zack's bed. Maya had told Zack that she would love take part in his plans. She kissed Zack on his left cheek and bid 'goodbye' to her boyfriend and leaves his cabin.


	2. Land Ho!

The next day, Cody wakes up at 8 am. He takes a shower and changes into a pair of skinny gray jeans, a green t -shirt and brown zip-up sweatshirt with matching shoes. Cody then goes back into the bathroom and bushes his teeth and brushes his hair. Once he was ready, Cody left his and Woody's cabin to meet with Bailey.

Bailey had woken up at the same time as Cody. She had also showered, changed and brushed her hair and teeth. Bailey's outfit comprised of skinny navy blue jeans, a gray shirt with a blue heart embroidered on the left side of her bosom, with a grayish blue sleeveless zip-up hoodie and blue flats. Her hair was slightly curled in the front. She left her and London's cabin to meet with Cody. As Bailey and Cody were walking toward one another's cabins, they bumped into each other along the way. They greeted each other with wide smiles and melded their bodies into a passionate embrace. Their hands naturally slipped into one another and the couple went to the Sky Deck to meet Zack and Maya.

As Cody and Bailey were walking, Zack was waking up. He has stumbled out of his bed and limped to the bathroom. He moaned when he had risen from the bathroom once he was finished brushing his hair and teeth with a towel wrapped around his waist. He fished out an outfit for the day. He was clad in black skinny jeans, a brown t-shirt, a faded red zip-up hoodie and a pair of black shoes. He decided to leave his cabin to meet Maya.

Ten minutes before Zack woke up, Maya was in the process of dressing. Her outfit comprised of skinny jeans with the original color, a purple shirt, black vest and a pair of purple converse with silver stripes. Maya's hair was in a high ponytail. She decided to leave her cabin and meet Zack at his cabin. Along the way to each other's cabins, Zack and Maya met each other half way and greeted one another with a small shy smile. They linked hands and went to the Sky Deck.

After ten minutes of walking around the Sky Deck, Zack and Maya spotted Bailey and Cody. Zack waved at his brother and he noticed him. Cody motioned to Bailey where Zack and Maya were. The re-born lovers sauntered over to newly born lovers. The two couples conversed with each other about what they would all like to do on Barbados. When they formed a plan that they all agreed on, there was an announcement that the ship would be docking in Barbados in five minutes. The four teens waited for the docking at the Caribbean island.


	3. Winds Of Change Come

The group of four teens immediately headed into town when the S.S Tipton docked. They had decided to meet with each in the middle of town for lunch together before they went their own ways. Zack and Maya went to West side of the town while Cody and Bailey went to the East side of the town.

Zack and Maya were walking hand-in-hand through a farmers' market. They soaked up the atmosphere of the town's farmers' market while looking at the beaches along the side. Meanwhile Cody and Bailey were browsing through a flee market. At one point, while Bailey was looking at some historic maps and artifacts from the pirate age, Cody purchased some things and slipped them into his right pocket before returning to Bailey.

Three hours went by pretty fast and the two couples decided to return to the middle of the town to meet with the others. They had seafood and tropical fruit for lunch and had smoothies to drink. After lunch was paid, all four teens thought that they were ready to head back to the ship but when they got there a crew member that they cannot came back on board for fear that they could be infected by a chemical on the ship. They were told that hopefully the ship would be safe to board again in a day, but until then, the teens had stay on the island and find a place to stay.

Zack, Cody, Maya and Bailey were a little disgruntled for the fact that they couldn't go back on the boat. As the teens walked back into town, they heard people talking about how they will be holding a festival which involves the towns' people and visitors to dress up as pirates. The young adults thought the festive event could be fun and thus they went and bought and changed into pirate attire. When the boys appeared, they had on typical pirate clothes. As for the girls, they wore typical wench clothing.

Cody's outfit included green pants with golden trimming on the sides, a brown sash, brown boots and hat, a white satin shirt with a laced-up collar and a gray vest and green bandana. Zack's outfit included black pants with silver trimming on the sides, black boots and hat, red sash and bandana and a brown vest with the same satin white shirt as Cody's was. Bailey's outfit included black boots with a bit of a heel, blue panne, green sash and bandana, and white satin shirt with half length, ruffled sleeves and a black vinyl vest. Maya's outfit had the same boots, shirt and vest as Bailey's but she had a black panne and red sash and a red bandana. Both of the girls' dresses were at mid-length and their vests pushed up their breasts just enough that the peek of bust line would barely be exposed from their shirts.

When all four teens came out with a change of clothing they didn't see anybody but themselves. They had wondered if the towns' people didn't want to go through with the festival but they soon realized that there was raid when they heard actual pirates talk to towns' people as captives.

All four teens went to hide behind a boulder when they saw pirates coming towards their way. Once the pirates were gone, one of them spoke.

"Wow, actual pirates! I wonder why they are here. I thought there were no more pirates today", exclaimed Zack.

"Well, they're here. I guess they're going to pillage and plunder the towns' people and visitor on this island until they scare everyone away and reclaim one of their hide-outs", Cody explained.

"Why would they want to come back", questioned Maya.

"Probably because they found a map or heard about treasure somewhere on this island. And like Cody said before, they are probably going to reclaim one of their hide-outs", Bailey said.

"What do we do", asked Zack.

"Maybe we should find provisions and something to carry our supplies first", Cody said.

"Ok but how are we going to do that! There are pirates crawling around the island", Zack askes.

"We might have to act like pirates then get everything we need and stake out until we can to the boat and get help", Cody responds.

"What do we need", questions Maya.

"We need food and water", Bailey states.

"And we need protection. Something like a shield or sword", Cody continues.

"And we need bags, blanket and rope", Bailey finishes.

"Wouldn't we need protection first", Zack asks.

"Yes but where would we get anything", Cody ponders.

As Cody ponders, Maya finds a pile of swords, daggers, pistols and some rope.

"Look over there", Maya exclaims as he points to the pile on the group's right. Luckily the pile is under an overhang just a few feet away from the group. They get to pile and pick up what they can with their hands.

"We need bags to carry this stuff", Zack says.

"Not all of it. We can attach the swords and their hilts to our sashes and put the pistols in the sashes as well. We can just carry the rope", Cody says.

"We will still need bags to hold food and water canteens, blankets and our money that we have from the ship", explains Bailey.

"Where could we possible find these supplies", Maya asks.

The group initially starts looking around for food, water canteens, and blankets. Bailey spots a basket full of fruit and water canteens.

"Over at that little shop there is fruit and water canteens", Bailey says as she points to the shop. It is in front of the group. They look out for pirates before walking to the shop. Before they stock up on fruit and get their own personal water canteens, they look for bags. They find them in a pile near the baskets. They are small suede bags.

Once they have the bags, they stock up on fruit and each teen takes a canteen. Cody tells Zack to hold the rope in his bag. They talk about finding blankets and finding a source of fresh water. The teen successfully find fresh water and fill their canteens. They walk along the wreck of the town until they stumble upon some blankets. They put the blankets in their bags with their fruit and water. They also put their money in the bags too.

"We have all the necessary supplies, how do we find a way to bland in as pirates", Maya asks.

"We would need to find somewhere to hide so that we can observe how pirates act and how they speak and then come out of hiding, showing the pirates that we are one of them and finally make a base for ourselves that is visible to the pirates so it doesn't look suspicious that we are in disguise", Cody replied.

"Where could we hide", Zack asked.

"Maybe in that cave over there behind those two boulders", Bailey said as she pointed in the direction of a near-by inlet.

The group of four looked out for pirates before walking over to the cave. They ducked in the cave just in time as some pirates were searching for any more possible captives. Cody, Bailey, Zack and Maya settled in the cave by laying down their blankets and building a fire from within. All they could do was wait and watch.


	4. Separate Battles

After a few hours of waiting, Bailey, Cody, Maya and Zack had all they needed to act like pirates. In the three hours of observing the pirates, they learned to look threatening, such as scowling or giving a mad face and use words like "Arg!, Ahoy!, mate and scurvy". The group quickly learned that it wouldn't be too hard to speak and look like a pirate but not all of them knew how to look mean. Zack showed them how to look mean or have a mad face on but Cody was lacking anger. Zack took Cody away from Bailey and Maya and gave him advice how to be mad but all Cody could do was reply that he wasn't a very angry person. Zack sighed in exasperation and threw his hands up in the air in frustration. Then Zack realized one way to get his brother really angry. Zack leaned into Cody's ear and whispered something to him. Cody's mouth dropped and his eyes grew dark when he looked over at Bailey. Zack moved away when he saw Cody grinding his teeth and his hands formed into tight fists.

Zack grinned to himself. He waited for Cody to calm down and asked if that was helpful for him to get angry. Cody simply replied 'yes'. Zack brought Cody back with him to the girls. He then looked at Maya and then at Bailey. Cody was behind him not looking up.

"Maya, Bailey I give good news. Cody can look like a real angry pirate", Zack proudly stated.

"Well let's see. I want to know how you made him angry", Maya said.

" Ok", Zack said. He turned around to Cody.

"Yo, Broseph. Look up at Bailey", Zack whispered.

Cody looked up at her and the thought of what could happen to her and his blood began to boil. He gave a very convincing scowl.

The girls were taken aback. They couldn't believe that Cody could pull off an angry face. Bailey was a little bit more shocked than Maya was. It was scary to her that Cody could look so menacing. She knew it was key for the plan for all four of them to look and act the part of a pirate so that they sneak away from the pirates and get help from the boat but it still shocked her. Zack took the opportunity to shock the girls back into reality and tell them that they should emerge from the cave and bland in.

The group of teenaged pirates walked out the cave they were hiding in. It didn't take long until two pirates approached the teens. They gave them scowls and showed off their yellow teeth. They stared at them until Zack gave them the stank eye. The pirates grunted and left them alone. The group continued to walk around the town until they found some captives. They were tempted to release them but then they were afraid to be noticed by the pirates. They had to wait to get to the boat and get help.

After walking for an hour and not getting any closer to finding back to the boat without having to avoid obstacles and always have to talk with pirates to make it look convincing, the group decided to split into two groups of two people. Zack and Cody were in one group while Bailey and Maya were in another group.

Bailey and Maya went through the town's center while Cody and Zack venture through an inlet that a led to a cove.

Bailey and Maya were walking through the center of the town until pirates came up to them. They stood still, trying to give them a scowl or to act like they talking to each saying something like, "Arg, matey. This here island sure is a great hideout spot. It'll be great for ships to come ashore. Sure there' gotta be some treasure buried deep in the sand with gold and silver pieces and doubloons". Sadly these pirates didn't leave them alone. Instead they approached the girls. One of them starts to speak.

"Where you two poppets headin' off to", the short pirate asked.

"Just getting our post. We were assigned to guard some captives over there", Maya explained while pointing to some people tied up to a post.

"Nice try girlie but Cap'n Jones didn't send ye two over to that there post", spitted to the tall and muscular pirate.

"Run", Bailey whispered to Maya.

The girls back away. The pirates follow their steps. Bailey and Maya get cornered. The pirates lurk towards them with menacing smiles on their faces. Bailey looked for a way to escape and she did. She motioned to Maya to how they could escape. The pirates were taking out their swords until Bailey gave Maya the signal and they barely escaped. They were running as fast as they could from the pirates but they gained speed on the girls as they were now only twenty feet away. Maya suggested to Bailey that they should pull out their swords. They pulled out their swords as they turned around. Just as they turned around their swords clashed with the pirates' swords. Bailey and Maya duel the pirates for their lives. As they dueled, they unintentionally separated from each other and were now dead locked with their own opponents.

Elsewhere, Cody and Zack got into a similar situation as Bailey and Maya had done. Zack was fighting a pirate with a hook for a hand. Cody was sword fight with a tall and really muscular pirate who had an eye patch. While Zack was holding off his opponent, Cody was losing his battle and fell off a cliff onto sand in a cove. Cody's opponent jumped off the cliff and they continued their battle in a cave. Their swords clashed and clanged but the pirate was too strong for Cody, so Cody's sword was flung out of his hand. Cody reached for his dagger but that too was flung out of his hand. Cody ran away to create distance between him and the pirate.

Cody took out his pistol and started to calculate the trajectory, distance, and velocity of each bullet that was aimed hit a target. When the pirate came into view, Cody made his calculations and shot. The bullet blazed through the air and went right through the chest of the pirate. Unfortunately the shot did not kill him, Cody was making new calculations to shoot him but as the pirates got closer and closer, Cody decided that he couldn't waste time making calculations and instead he went with his gut and just shot. The bullet hit the pirate right in the head blowing his brains out. He fell to ground dead. Cody checked is he was dead for sure and retrieved his sword and dagger. As Cody was picking up his sword, he heard a scream. It was Bailey's. Cody's face fell then his eyes grew ablaze and fire could be seen in them. He clutched his sword, worried that something really bad could happen to Bailey. He sprinted towards the direction he heard her scream come from.


	5. Rendezvous 1

Bailey found herself being cornered up against the edge of a cliff that over looked a waterfall. Her battle with the tall and muscular pirate drew them far away from the town. He crept closer to her.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do with you, poppet", said the pirate.

Bailey got in a ready position with her sword in front of her. The pirate creepily walked closer to her. Smiling with yellow teeth showing and devious thoughts swirling around in his mind as he looked her up and down. He got his sword ready. Just as the pirate was five feet away from Bailey, Cody came rushing in, screaming a battle cry and thrusting his sword toward the pirate but he turns around a clashes swords with Cody. Cody is enraged that pirate threatened to do unthinkable things to his Bailey.

"You better leave her alone", Cody yelled.

"Or what", the pirate challenged.

As Cody and the pirate held their ground, Cody whispered Bailey to leave but she shook her head, whispering back that she wouldn't leave him. Cody tells Bailey and that he will catch up with her once she successfully escapes. Bailey hesitates at first but then proceeds to leave in fear what could have happened if she chose to stay.

As Bailey was trying to leave just as Cody asked her to do, the pirate that was fighting Cody turned around to slash at her but Cody saw what he was about to do and put himself in between the pirate and Bailey. Cody got slashed in his right shoulder. Bailey wanted to go back and tend to his arm but Cody pushed her back and ushered her to find a safe place to hide. Bailey made her escape as Cody made sure the pirate got to her even if he was wounded in his right arm. The blonde haired teen switched hands and held his sword in his left hand and took a fighting stance.

"Now it's just you and me", Cody exclaimed.

"Oh, ho, ho! You are a feisty little feller. What's girl got on ya? Have you been rolling in the sand with that sea wench", the pirate spat.

Cody's blood was boiling tenfold. His eyes got very wide full of rage and hatred. He tightened his hold on the hilt of his sword until his knuckles turned white. He was grinding his teeth.

"DON'T YOU EVER DARE SAY THAT ABOUT MY BAILEY. NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOOUT HER", Cody bellowed as he sprinted with all his power and speed and fiercely thrusted his sword in the pirate's stomach. The pirate made a gut wrenching sound as blood squirted out of his gut and collapsed on his knees. Blood started to drip from his mouth. The pirate begged for forgiveness and begged Cody to spear his life.

"Please spear me. I'm sorry", moaned the pirate.

Cody begrudgingly looked down at the pirate.

"There is no excuse for you. What you said about my Bailey is unforgivable and is an immutable fact that you were going to do something absolutely awful to her. You have no conscience so then you should have no heart either", Cody angrily stated before he stabbed the pirate in the chest and then cut out his heart. Cody then put away his sword and took out his dagger. He stabbed the heart with his dagger as the pirate fiend died at the site of own heart being ripped out of him and stabbed.

Cody threw the heart away. He stood there in a pool of deep red blood that was staining the sand and his boots. Cody then took a moment to recollect himself and to calm down. He left and sought out to find Bailey. It didn't take long for Cody to find Bailey. Cody found yelled to let her knew that he found her. Bailey turned around and saw Cody. She smiled because she was relieved to know that he was alive.

The two teens started to walk towards each other. Cody had let his dagger drop on the ground, landing softly on the yellow sand. Cody was grinning ear to ear as he got closer to Bailey. They finally come into each other's arms and hold each other in a warm and passionate embrace.

" I'm so glad that you're alive", Bailey said as she snuggled her nose in one of Cody shoulders.

"I'm so glad that you're safe", Cody replied.

"Please don't separate yourself from me like that ever again. I would rather die with you than without you", mumbled Bailey.

"Bailey, I'm sorry. I can't make that promise just yet. Hopefully that won't have to happen ever again and we stay together always. I only did what I did to protect you. You know that I would do anything for you, to keep you safe", Cody said while he stroked Bailey's hair. At this point, she was crying. Cody noticed that she was in distress. He frowned because his Bailey was sad. He was a bit confused why Bailey would be crying when he's alive.

"Bailey, sweetie, what's wrong? Why are you crying? I thought that you'd be happy to see me alive", Cody asked with concern wrapped around his soothing words. The crying subdued into light sniffles.

"Of course I'm happy that you're alive. Actually, I'm overjoyed that we're here together but just the thought of you being taken away from me feels so horrible. I don't know if this is possible but I feel even more hopeless than I did when we were apart. I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to see you ever again", Bailey responded as she choked on her words.

Cody didn't know what to say. He just looked down at her face and gazed in her beautiful brown eyes. Cody just looked absolutely crestfallen when he saw how hopeless his Bailey-bunny looked. All Cody could was sigh. He took a deep breath, pulled his girl as close as possible to his chest and inhaled the scent of the girl's hair.

"Bailey, I assure you that I will not die . I will be there for you. I love you. I will do everything in power as to make sure that we do not get separated", Cody says as he proceeds to kiss the crown of her head and her forehead. Cody stops to speak again. When he looks down at her, she looks up at him.

"Remember this, I love you and I will always be with you", Cody states. Bailey gives a small smile. Cody continues to shower his girlfriend with kisses on her face. He kisses her again on the fore head. He kisses each one of her cheeks, her nose and finally her lips. Bailey's arms automatically wrap around Cody's neck. She deepens the kiss by titling her head. The kiss lasts for five minutes. Bailey slightly leans away so that she can look at Cody's face. She notices how dirty her boyfriends face is. Bailey looks over the rest of Cody's body for any other injuries. Once she gets a full view of him she tears herself out of her boyfriends' warm embrace but places a gentle hand on Cody's injured shoulder.

"I think it's about time that I take care of you", Bailey states softly.

Cody was about to protest but she quickly silences him by pressing her index finger against his lips.

"Cody, please, let me take care of you. I'm sure that you would want to get your face cleaned up along with your wound on your right shoulder", Bailey says.

Bailey gently pushes Cody towards a palm tree. She then slightly presses down on his shoulders so that he is being forced into a sitting position. Cody looks at Bailey in bewilderment. His mouth is agape as he watches his girlfriend searching for some leaves to make into an aloe cream. It took Bailey only fifteen minutes to make a green paste that could work as a soothing aloe cream. It is on a big leaf. She puts down the leaf with the cream before she kneels next to Cody on his right side. She gathers nearby twigs and some pieces of seaweed and weaves a basket. She then takes off her bag that was latched to waistline and takes out her water canteen. The light haired brunette rips off some material from her panne. She takes the canteen and dabs some water on the material from her panne.

The country girl washes the face of a city boy. Once she is done washing off the dirt from her boyfriend's face, she tends to his shoulder.

Bailey cleans Cody's wound, then she applies the cream to his cut. Cody momentarily moans in pain but quickly regains his composure. Bailey discards the old piece of material from her panne into the basket and rips off a new piece. She uses the new piece of cloth to be wrapped around the boy's cut in his shoulder.

Bailey places her canteen in the bag and latches the bag back around her waistline. She leans away just a little so that she can examine her Cody.

"Do you feel much better, sweetie", Bailey sweetly asks.

"Yes, thanks to you. I feel much better now. Thank you, honey", Cody replies just as sweetly.

Bailey smiles at the statement.

"You know, Cody, I should thank you for coming to my rescue", Bailey says.

"You're welcome", Cody says.

"Do you think that we should get on move on and try to find Zack and Maya", Bailey questions.

"Yes we should", Cody says as he tries to get up. He stumbles but Bailey catches him and helps him find his footing. He whispers a 'thank you' to her.

"Are you sure you're ready to start searching Zack and Maya", Bailey asks again but with more concern in her voice.

" I'm sure, Bailey. It's just a wound, it'll heal eventually", Cody assures.

"Ok if you're sure then I guess we start walking", Bailey states as she gazes into Cody's blue eyes. Cody nods at her in agreement.

Just before they embark on their journey to find the other two member of their group, Bailey goes down a nearby fresh water stream to replace the water she used to clean Cody's face and wound. As Bailey restocked her water supply, Cody traced his steps back his dagger and picked it up, placing it in between his sash and pants. Once their separate tasks were done, Cody and Bailey joined with each other and went on to search for their friends, walking hand -in-hand.


	6. Rendezvous 2

When all four teens were forced to separate, they all got stuck with their own worries of facing one on one battles with separate pirates. At that time Zack was keeping his ground while on the other hand, Maya struggled a little to defend herself. She ran around palm trees and through small caves. She would have occasional clashes with swords with her enemy.

Zack had clashed his sword many times with his opponent's sword. He finally took the inisative to slash at the pirate but he failed to get the pirate. Instead of hitting his opponent he hit a palm tree. The charged at him but he got away just in time. Zack jumped away just before the pirate could swing his sword at him. Unfortunately he tripped over some rocks on the ground and he fell. When he was on the sand he saw Cody heading off in a different direction with his own opponent. Zack wanted to help his brother but he had to take care goon that he was facing himself.

Zack got up and retrieved his sword. Just as he turned around, he slashed the pirate, who was charging at him, across the chest. His foe fell on his back. Zack took one last look at the pathetic man and finished him off with a blow to the heart. Blood squirted out everywhere. Some splashed in one of Zack's eyes. He groaned from the irritation. He wiped away most of the blood but to prevent his eye to be further irritated, he stole his dead foes. Eye patch and put it over his left eye for temporary coverage for his eye.

The dirty blonde boy debated with himself whether to help his brother, Cody or to look for the girls. Zack decided against himself to not help Cody and to look for the girls. Even though he wanted to help his brother, he thought that he would him even more if he let Cody fight his own battles for once and let him grow stronger and bolder. Zack went off to find Bailey and Maya.

Just as Zack was searching for the girls, he spotted Maya being chased by a pirate. He took the chance to be Maya's hero and save her. Although he did wonder why he could see Maya but not Bailey. He concluded that Maya and Bailey got separated from each other just as he and Cody got separated.

Zack took out his dagger and got closer. He hid behind two palm trees. Fortunately Maya was in walking distance of Zack. The moment Zack saw the pirate again and that he knew he had a clear shot, he flung his dagger at the pirate and it hit him in the back of the head. The pirate ceased to move. Zack moved closer to the pirate, leaned over and pulled out his dagger. Then he put it back in place in his sash. Maya noticed that the pirate wasn't chasing her anymore and stopped. She looked around to see who saved her. She saw Zack smiling at her. Right at that moment she knew he was the one who came to her rescue. She smiles and runs towards him and jumps into his arms. He catches her and brings her into a tight embrace. Zack kisses Maya on the forehead and then kisses her on lips.

Maya tilts away from her boyfriend's face and sees an eye patch. She frowns.

"Zack, why do you have an eye patch on your left eye", Maya asks.

"I have this on to prevent any other material to float into my to further irritate it since some of the pirate's blood that I battle splatted on my eye", Zack states.

"Well, I'm sure there has to be a fresh water stream somewhere near here. You can get rid of the blood and stop the irritation in your eye once you splash water in it", Maya says while still holding Zack.

"Yeah, I agree. It starting to really bug me", Zack confesses.

"Ok so let's find a stream", Maya gladly says while turns around, gently guiding Zack through the collection of palm trees on the island. It takes the couple ten minutes to find a fresh water stream. Zack is happy to see the stream and walks toward it. He kneels down and takes off his eye patch and splashes handfuls of water in his face.

"Do you feel better", Maya asks while kneeling beside him. Zack turns toward her.

"Yep, much better", Zack grins. He rises up and Maya follows suit.

"Now let's go find Cody and Bailey", Zack states. Maya nods her head in agreement. They walk side -by –side. Maya intertwines her hand into Zack's hand and tightens his grip around her hand. They walk for twenty minutes until they see two figures in the distance. They try to squint their eyes but they can't seem to know who they are. They are uncertain who two figure are so they let go of each other's hands and get their swords ready.


	7. Tides Crashing Down

After five minutes waiting in anticipation with their swords ready, Zack and Maya finally got to see who the two figures were. As they realized who they were, they smiled and had put away their swords. They came face to face with Cody and Bailey.

Cody and Bailey smiled at Zack and Maya when they saw them. The two couples approached each other. Cody and Bailey had let go of each other to greet Zack and Maya. The girls hugged each other while the boys gave one another half hugs and patted each others' shoulders. All of them were relieved that the others were ok. Once the greetings were over, there were some things to discuss as a group. Zack lead the group into a conversation about what they found, if they found anything at all.

"Did anyone find the safest path back to the ship", Zack questioned.

"No. Unfortunately all we could do was fight for our lives with pirates", Cody said as he motioned between himself and Bailey.

Zack noticed a cut through his brother's sleeve on his right shoulder when Cody was motioning to himself and Bailey.

"Dude! What happened to your arm", Zack blurted as he pointed to Cody's shoulder. Maya looked at where Zack was pointing and noticed Cody's injury as well. Cody gave a confused look at first but then he looked at his cut and then he had an understanding look on his face. He looked back at Zack.

"I got slashed across my shoulder while trying to protect Bailey when I told her to escape", Cody casually responded.

"It's true", Bailey chirped in.

"So you became a big hero and grew bolder and brave, bro", Zack asked.

"Pretty much. I have found out that I can be strong; it's just that I need an alternative motive to get my adrenalin pumping. The best motivation I have is to protect and help the ones I love and care about, which can be fueled with rage or anger. Such as thinking of you when you got me in trouble when we were younger or thinking and worrying that something really bad could happen to Bailey", Cody calmly and ardently stated.

"Wouldn't you get mad if an enemy threatened to take Maya away from you or said that he would do something really bad to her", Cody asked.

"Of course I would get mad", Zack responded.

"Then, you know what my motive is to get so strong and brave", Cody said as he quickly looked at Bailey and smiled at her before returning his attention back to Zack.

"Wow, little bro, I'm impressed. But let's not get off track. We need to think of a plan", Zack said.

"I agree. We need a plan but what can we do", Maya said.

"Well, we are dressed up as pirates, why don't we just go with our original plan but this time we find where the pirates hide out", Bailey suggested.

"What if all the others pirates are already on the look-out for us. Wouldn't they know who we are", Maya asks with concern tangled in her words.

"There is a low probability that all of them would know because there were only four pirates after us and I'm sure we all found a way to get rid of all four of them", Cody repented.

"Yes. I'm sure there that those four pirates were the only ones knew about us. We still have the element of surprise", Bailey added.

"Cody, what would you suggest we do", Zack asks while holding up his hands in a confused manner.

"Well, I suggest that we-", Cody cut himself off because he saw some pirates in the distance.

"We what-", Maya asked.

"Shush", Cody says as he points to the pirates. Maya stops speaking and looks in the direction where Cody was pointing. Bailey and Zack do the same thing as Maya.

"Pirates", Zack silently screams.

"What do we do", Bailey asks Cody as she turns her attention to him.

"I guess we just stand here. Hopefully they won't notice us", Cody replies back to Bailey.

Everyone waits silently. In the great hush of the quiet scene, they blend in. Pirates slink by them. The gritty fiends have a conversation.

"Y'arg, matey! When do we embark back to the hideout. I need to know how much we have so ye can drain the sea monster", exclaimed a chunky pirate.

It'll take as long as when we sing sea shanties on thee ol' Black Tide. Besides you ought of have just went to perform yer necessaries before we captured those villagers", replied the slim yet short pirate.

"Yer! Well we gots 600 seconds. Plenty time to drain thee sea monster. Then we go to Sea Hawk Cove on the East side of the island", said the first pirate.

"Right, well, let's get a move on", said the second pirate. The two pirates left. When the teens that the pirates were sure that pirates were out of earshot, they conversed among themselves.

"Wow, what luck. Now we know where the hideout is", Zack said.

"Since we know the location, we can infiltrate the pirates' hideout and then just take a straight dash to the boat and ask for assistance to give a surprise attack", Cody said.

"Ok then we should go to the boat right now. Let's not worry if pirates see us. No more time to waste", Zack said.

"What if we can't convince crew members to help us", Maya pondered.

"Well, we'll just have to take the risk of rejection from receiving help from", Zack said.

"What do we do if they deny helping us", Maya asks again.

"Then we just have to take care of the pirates ourselves", Zack says as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Ok it's settled, let's leave now", Cody says.

The four teens head off to the boat. As they leave, the sun is in a position in the sky that shows the shadows of objects are pointing in the direction of northeast. The time is three in the afternoon.


	8. Joint Strength

The four teens leaped over rocks as they made a mad dash to the S.S Tipton. No pirates saw them. When they got to the boat, some security guards from the ship drew out their guns on the teens, mistaking them for real pirates, but before they had a chance to shoot them, Cody swiftly yet calmly put their guns down and explained to them that they were just students from Seven Seas High dressed as pirates. The crewmen were hesitant at first but then gradually believed in Cody. They had let their guard down momentarily.

"What do you kids want? I thought we told you that you can't go back on the boat because a toxic chemical spilled on deck", one guard said.

"We're not here to go back on the boat. We're here to ask you to assist us in infiltrating the pirates' hideout and save the captives on the island", Cody hastily said in an urgent tone.

"Ha, ha, very funny kid. You four should play pirate somewhere else and leave us out of it", another guard quipped.

Zack bound forward in front of Cody.

"First we are not _kids_, we are teenagers going to be young adults and second we are not playing _pirate_. Look guys, we need your help. There are actual pirates on this island and there are villagers tied up as captives", Zack angrily stated.

"If you guys want our help, you're going to have to show us the pirates and captives", the first guard reasoned.

Cody took the statement as an opportunity to show the guards that they are telling the truth and have the guards help them. He then moved up again, stopping next to Zack.

"We will show you two the pirates and the captives. Will you promise to help us once you've seen the pirates yourself", Cody stated.

"Yes", agreed the first guard.

"Yes", agreed the second guard.

The intelligent twin smiled.

"Good then. Follow us, please", Cody said.

He performed a 180 degree spin and looked in the girls' general direction. He walked past Zack. When he walked towards Bailey, she just automatically latched her dainty hand with his gentle yet strong hand. Zack followed Cody and grabbed Maya's hand in the process. The guards then followed the teenagers.

It did not take very long for the group of six to spot a pirate dragging a new captive to some other captives nearby. The group stopped before the pirate could notice them. Cody then turned to the guards.

"Now will you help us since you have proof of real pirates parading around Barbados with villagers as captives", Cody questioned.

The two guards nodded their heads 'yes' in union. Cody nodded his head back to them and then immediately turned back to where he was originally looking at. He squinted his eyes and surveyed their surroundings. He spotted the same pirate with the captive and heard him mumble to himself heading to Sea Hawk Cove, heading in a northeast direction. The younger dirty blonde twin turned back to the other four people in the group as Bailey had pivoted along with him.

"We will follow that pirate", Cody exclaimed as he pointed back the pirate.

"You four can directly follow him. We will secretly follow you four and the pirate", said the first guard.

"Only to keep the element of surprise on our side", added the second guard.

Cody nods his head in understanding. "Ok then."

Cody turns his attention to Zack. "I guess we follow the pirate".

"Yep, I guess we do", Zack replies as he turns his head to face his brother as they talk.

The brothers then turn their heads towards their girlfriends. They ask them if they ready and both girls separating state that they are very ready. After having a quick chat with their girls, Zack and Cody lead the group to follow the pirate while guards stay behind, silently following the teens.

After five minutes of following the pirate to Sea Hawk Cove, the teens spot 26 more pirates floating around the cove, trekking through the sand. They duck behind some boulders in a nearby cave. As they watch the pirates gather around their captain. The captain is hovering over piles of gold shillings. He starts to talk.

"Men what we have here is just a small amount of what we could really have", Captain Jones states. He then takes out a piece of rolled up parchment and shows it around his crew. They howl with excitement. He smiles and continues to speak.

"This is what we can have and we are looking for", Captain Jones states as he shows his men a picture of an immense amount of treasure stacked high in a huge treasure trunk. Even the teens were impressed with the bountiful booty from where they could see.

The Captain rattled on with his speech when he pulled another piece of paper. He held it out for all to see.

" In this here piece of parchment, we will have all the information we need to find the grand treasure", the Captain said.

He unscrolls the parchment and reads the riddle.

The riddle reads:" For all those find Barbados' secret treasure, be sure to find it and keep it in your hearts. For be warned: Die for greed, live for good. Take the route of the blue cove. Dig deep into the golden sea into a graveyard of water and bubbles. Underneath the grounded stone and grain will you find it. You shall be lead by multicolored flat objects, usually blunt and grey."

"That's what this riddle says, men! So let's head out", Captain cheers.

The pirates cheers as well and they head out of Sea Hawk Cove.

Zack and Cody try to turn to Bailey and May but find out that they are gone!

They try to look for their girlfriends, but to no avail. The boys fret over their lost girlfriends. They calm down and talk to each other, figuring that some pirates snuck behind them and took Bailey and Maya while were easy-dropping on the pirates. Cody and Zack were very worried about the girls' safety but at the same time mad they should of kept a close eye their girls and mad that some sneaky pirates took them away. The twin brothers were furious.

Fortunately for Zack and Cody, they heard a yelp from both Maya and Bailey. They looked around for the direction the girls' screams could come from. Zack tapped Cody's shoulder and pointed at some pirates that held Bailey and Maya captive as Cody turned his head in the direction where Zack was pointing to. The twin brothers discretely rush to the girls' aid behind the two pirates.

The dirty blondes silently draw out their swords. They are about to take a plunge into their enemies backs until the pirates purposely turn around in time to stop Cody and Zack from striking because they are using the girls as shield against them, holding them by the shoulders. Both pirates give nefarious grins to the boys.

"Well, lookie here! These poppets have their own young lovers. Oh such sad sods. These boys can't attack us because we are holding their girls captive", said the pirate holding Bailey.

"Yeah they can't do a thing", exclaims the pirate holding Maya.

"Yeah. You know boys, you have a decision to make. You have two options. One: we let go of your pretty little girls but we all the captives on the island and take the treasure. Two: You two can save the captives and keep the treasure on the island but we take your girlies and make them our slaves", the first pirate said.

"And if you don't make a decision in two minutes. We'll kill you two, rape the girlies, make them our personal slave, kill the captives and take the treasure", the second pirate threatened.

Cody turned to Zack, whispering something about how it could be as a trap but then concluded regardless, they should save the girls. Cody was afraid whatever they picked that they would lose either way and the pirates would just do what they plan to do if they could not give them a decision in two minutes. Zack was thinking on what they should do. All the while Cody and Zack were deciding on what to do, Bailey and Maya nervously waited for their boyfriends' response.

A minute passed and the boys still couldn't find a way to save the girls, the captives and stop the n pirates. Cody has a sudden realization and then thinks of a way to save the girls, the captives and stop the pirates, Cody mouths to Bailey for when he charges that she should try to get loose from the pirate. Zack mouths to Maya to do the same thing as Bailey, telling her that he will charge after Cody.

Cody approaches the pirates. Assuming that Cody is going to give them a decision, the pirates focus on him, forgetting to keep an eye on Zack. As Cody is stalling to make a fake decision, asking the pirates obscure questions that they sometimes can't understand the questions, Zack sneaks behind the two pirates and gets his sword ready. Cody sees Zack in position and finally lifts his sword at the pirates.

He says to them that he decides to make them let go of Bailey and Maya and to take them down. The pirates laugh at him and say that wasn't an option but as they talk, Cody charges at the pirate holding Bailey. Bailey wiggles out of the pirate's grip and at the same time, Zack charges at the pirate holding Maya. Maya wiggles out of the pirate's grip as well.

Cody and Zack are one-on one with the pirates that held their girlfriends captive. As the pirates and the twins are in deadlock, Bailey and Maya take out their swords and stab the fiends that held them captive. Both stumble back. Cody and Bailey jointly kill one pirate while Zack and Maya jointly kill the other pirate as well. The couples smile at each other and then to the other group members. The boys face the girls.

"We are so glad that you two are safe", Zack and Cody jointly say to their respective girlfriends.

"Now, let's stay close together as a team and take down the pirate", Zack said as he slung his arm around Maya's shoulders.

"We first need to figure out the riddle means when it talks about where the treasure is located", Bailey said as she wrapped one of her arms around Cody's waist.

"Didn't the riddle mention an underground location and multicolored flat object that are usually blunt and grey", Maya asks.

"Yes, the riddle did mention that. I wonder if the flat objects are rocks or pebbles", Cody says as he wraps his wounded arm around Bailey's waist.

"I think it's talking about pebbles because they can be flat", Zack said.

"That's true but rocks can be flat too", Cody interjected.

"It doesn't matter whether the riddle means rocks or pebbles. All that matters is that we get the general idea", Maya intervened.

"Yes. I agree with Maya. All that matters is that we get what the riddle tells us", Bailey adds.

"Although I think it's interesting to know that we have to look for multicolored rocks", Zack notes.

"Would that mean they would have to be shimmering", Maya asks.

"If they were shimmering then they have to be somewhere in the shade where the sun hits them at just the right angle to make them shimmer and shine", Bailey states.

"They have to be near the 'blue cove'", Cody says.

"But where would that be", Zack asks.

"Maybe somewhere where a blue color reflects off the rocks around the cove", Maya said.

"That is very possible", Bailey started.

"Because the rocks that shimmer emitting blue color from them creating a kalidascope-like look to themselves , providing s multicolored look and giving blue color the cove", Cody continued.

"And that would mean there's plenty of sun and plenty of shade which is necessary reflection of light", Bailey finished.

"What about the underground part", Zack asked.

"The cove must have soft sand that indicates that there is water underneath and that there has to be a hot spot that is miles away from the spot that create bubbles in the area", Maya said.

"Yes. That is high probable for raging underwater volcano to provide enough pressure to submit even build in the underwater spot where the treasure should be, that the water would boil up, creating bubble", Cody concluded.

"How would we know where to look for a place that has enough sun and shade", Bailey asked.

" I suggest that we look for a cove that has plenty of palm trees but also has a cliff where the sun is overlooked by it", Cody said.

"Well I guess we should start looking for such a place but what about the guards", Zack said as he took his arm away from Maya's shoulder.

"We can't wonder what they're doing now, we need to find a cove with plenty of palm trees and have multicolored rocks", Bailey said.

" I have calculated that we must of gone through half of the coves on the island and have rerouted our steps and found out that we have already the west side, the south side and most of the east side of the island", Cody said.

"Which means that we have the rest of the east side to cover and the north side", Bailey said.

"We should move forward to the remaining part of the east side first. If we don't find a blue cove then we advance to the north side. Hopefully by the time we get the north side we will eventually find it", Maya said.

"Well then, let's move", Zack exclaims.

Maya, Bailey and Cody nod in unison. Bailey and Cody let go of each other's waists.

The four teens trek down the remainder of the east side of Barbados.


	9. True Colors

As the teens search for the blue cove, hours dwindle by and it is close to the twilight hour with the sun slowly setting in the west side in the sky. Bailey and Maya walk in front of Cody and Zack, so that they watch out for them to prevent what happened to them earlier. Zack is behind Maya and Cody is behind Bailey. The girls converse with one another.

"Maya, how do you feel about Zack", Bailey asks.

"I feel very happy with Zack. I feel safe with him, too", Maya replies.

"How do feel about Cody after all that you two have been through", Maya asks.

"I feel that we have grown stronger as a couple once we got back together after the horrible experience of breaking up and fighting with one another. I hated the feeling of fighting with Cody. I know I have thought and later doubted this, but I still think he's the one for me. I know that we are still pretty young but I believe that we are meant to be together. I love him. There is no other man I'd rather be with than Cody. I can't live without him. I don't want break away from him again. Not now, not ever again", Bailey firmly and ardently stated.

"Wow! Your relationship with Cody must be very serious. Is it so serious that you could think yourself as Bailey Martin or Mrs. Cody Martin", Maya asks in a teasing tone.

Bailey lets the words sink in her mind. Granted, she knows that Maya is just teasing her but then she seriously thinks of the idea of being Cody's wife. Bailey smiles a huge smile.

"I know you're just teasing me, Maya but I can seriously consider being Cody's wife. Just thinking about it makes me happy. Oh my gosh. I can just imagine….Bailey Martin. Mrs. Cody Martin. Cody and Bailey Martin…", Bailey contently sighs.

Maya has a worried expression on her face as she can see the glowing disposition from Bailey's youthful face.

"Oh, no. I've created a monster. I've made you into a very bubbly, happy-go- lucky, love-sick romantic", Maya said.

Bailey zones out of her dream like daze.

"Maya have you ever consider having a future with Zack", Bailey curiously asks.

"I haven't really thought my future involving marriage with someone else. I love Zack, it's just that I'm not ready to even think about marriage yet", Maya honestly responds.

"Well, there's no rush. I'm sure you'll know what you want later in life", Bailey said.

"But you already know that you want to marry Cody. Ho w come you two have gotten so far in your relationship even with the hardships and misunderstandings with each other", Maya retorted.

"First we became good friends then we showed each other that both shared the same feelings for each other, knowing that we wanted to be more than friends. During our first year as a couple we had our ups and downs but for most of the time we couldn't get enough of each other. We loved one another and we found out some of each other's quirks and talents. When we broke up, we learned to live without one another and to grow as separate human beings", Bailey says.

She takes a breath before continues to explain to Maya about why she is sure that Cody is the one for her.

"I know that I didn't like being separated from Cody and fighting with him but I believe that we needed to grow away from each other, so that we could grow as stronger individuals. When we got back together, I was ecstatic. We worked on our relationship. Now whenever one of us has a problem about the other one, we come to each other and work things out. We confront each other and talk out our problems if we have any", Bailey simply states.

"Oh well that makes sense. So I guess that a strong relationship is built upon trust, honesty, and feeling comfortable around one another", Maya said.

"Yes but you also have to work on a relationship. Not everything that happens in a relationship is easy. The two of you have to work as a team. Confront each other, trust each other and be honest with each and don't forget that you two have to make compromises. A healthy relationship has ups and downs but an even better relationship has fairness and faithfulness", Bailey said.

"That is very helpful advice. I can now see why you're ready to have a future with Cody because you two have gone through so much together. You two may be just teens but the two of you have already exhibit all the signs of a serious adult relationship excluding the physical relations between you two", Maya said.

"I hope that you are satisfied with your relationship with Zack. I hope that you will find true happiness in the near future. You seem like the kind of girl to deserve such happiness", Bailey said.

"Thank you. I hope you and Cody will be very happy together. I feel that you two will go a very long way with each other in your journey through life", Maya replies.

The girls nod their heads as they smile. They shake each other's hands in good wishes and form a bond between themselves.

As the girls were talking, Zack and Cody had their own conversation. Cody was looking around for flat multicolored rocks but was disrupted by Zack tapping his left shoulder. Cody then turned his attention to his older twin brother, Zack.

"Yo, Cody. How are you and Bailey doing", Zack asks.

"Why are you asking", Cody asks back.

"What, I can't ask how my brother's relationship is going with his girlfriend", Zack exasperated.

"I'm sorry, Zack. Of course you can ask how my relationship is going I guess I just got a little jumpy", Cody explained.

"Why so jumpy? Does it has to do with what happened earlier? I say don't worry about it. So how is your relationship with Bailey", Zack asks again.

"It's superb, fantastic, wonderful, amazing, and absolutely heavenly. I have never been morehappy than to get back together with Bailey. I love her so much. I am extremely happy that we got back together. I could die a happy man. I feel that I'm the luckiest and happiest man to live on earth in whole world's history just knowing that I have my Bailey bunny back with me", Cody said.

"How is your relationship with Maya going", Cody asks.

"I think that its going great", Zack said.

"Good", Cody said.

"I can actually remember her name and she does seem very important to me. She loves who I am. She accepts for who I am and I feel so comfortable with her", Zack said.

"I'm happy for you, Zack. You've come a long way since your womanizer days with other girls. You've really grown mature. I'm actually proud to be related to you now", Cody responds.

"You know little bro, you have come a long way, too. You seem much more manly than you were before. You're not as wimpy as before either. I'm proud to be related to you too, Cody. I hope you and Bailey stay together because believe it or not I'm a supporter of you and Bailey. I can easily see you two getting married. I know I tease you but it only means I care about you", Zack said.

" I also can get used of the idea of Bailey being my sister-in-law when you two get married. I may make fun of the two of you but it's only because I can't believe how loving two people could really be. But doesn't I don't tease you just because of that, but I also tease you because both of you can bother me if you two are too lovey dovey in front of me when Maya isn't around", Zack finished his statement.

"Wow, thanks, Zack! That means so much to me and I appreciate you saying that you support me and Bailey. I'm glad that you're accepting of our relationship. I'll make sure that Bailey and I don't go all lovey dovey in front of you….without Maya around but we're still going to do it when you and Maya are with each other. And Zack I wish the best for you and Maya", Cody responds.

"Hey, thanks, broseph! That means a lot to me to know you support my relationship with Maya", Zack smiles.

"You're welcome, Zack", Cody said.

The younger twin then looks ahead at the girls.

"Zack, what do you think the girls are talking about", Cody questions.

"I don't know, maybe talking about girly stuff. They might be talking about their relationships with us", Zack responds.

Zack then looks over yonder and sees that the sun setting very soon.

"I guess we better let the girls know that we soon should find a place to rest because then it will be too dark to search", Zack suggests.

"Yeah, you're right besides we need all rest we can get for tomorrow. Even if we rest, we still have a chance to stop the pirates from finding the treasure because the multicolored flat rocks won't be shining to look multicolored anymore which would not help the pirates into finding the treasure", Cody said.

"Then let's inform the girls", Zack said.

"Ok but first shouldn't we think of where we should rest", Cody asks.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. How about we rest near some palm trees where there is some boulders", Zack questions as he points to the location.

Cody looks at the location and weighs that it will be a good place to rest.

"Yes. Now we just need to tell the girls", Cody said.

"Yep", Zack agrees.

"Bailey, Maya wait", Zack asks.

The two girls stop and turn around, waiting for Zack and Cody to walk up to them.

"What is it", Maya asks.

"Cody and I have decided that the group should rest for the night and we can pick up our search later", Zack said as indicated the sun almost totally out of view. The girls had noticed the sun going down.

"I guess we should just rest. Besides I'm sure the pirates will soon realize that they can't find multicolored rocks without light from the sun", Maya reasoned.

"I agree. We need all the energy we can get now before pursuing the pirates", Bailey said.

"Ok let's get go", Zack said.

The four teens shortly walk over to their destination. Once they get there, Bailey and Maya build a small fire while Cody and Zack makes a neat pile of all of their accumulative food supply in the center near the fire. The teens replenish their young bodies and hydrate drinking from their own water canteens. Zack and Cody offer to restock all of the group's food and water while Maya and Bailey lay down all the blankets to create a more comfortable place for all of them to sleep.

When the twins arrive back to their miniature makeshift campsite, they see a cozy arrangement of blankets laid on the sand just a few feet away from the fire. They redistribute the supplies and join their girlfriends on the blankets. Cody lays next to Bailey while Zack lays next to Maya. Everyone says 'goodnight' to each other and fall asleep. As the teens sleep they roll over their sides. Maya and Zack roll over so that their bodies are opposite from each other. In their sleep, they link their hands with each other.

Cody and Bailey roll over in their sleep as so that their bodies are facing the same direction but Cody moves closer to Bailey in his sleep and slings an arm around her waist while Bailey snuggles her head over his other arm in her sleep. Cody rests his chin on Bailey's shoulder but also unconsciously moves his hand over her stomach. Bailey, in return, holds onto his hand with her own hand. Both couples sigh contently without really knowing the other's actions. The moon rises high in the midnight blue sky and soft tides come rolling in. The rhythmic sound of waves takes over the silence in the night. Nothing else can be heard but soft tides rolling in and out, young lovers' continuous breathes and gentle sea breeze swirling around the Caribbean island.


	10. Resolutons Come Crashing Down

The golden orb rose high in the sky above the crisp, clear blue sea. Bellow the sky, laid an island. On the yellow, soft sand was a small gathering of sleeping beings. The camp fire that had been made, burned out on itself. The sleeping beings appeared to be young adults in pirate attire. Two of them were in close proximately; their bodies melded perfectly together while another pair of young adults were separated by a small distance in between them.

The pair of teens that were separated from each other stirred first. The boy blinked his eyes three times before his vision adjusted properly to his surroundings. He moved and subconsciously had let go of his lover's hand momentarily. He flipped up his dirty blonde bangs and sat up.

Zack tapped Maya's shoulder and gently kissed her cheek. She started to stir. Zack told her to wake up. Maya finally woke up and sat up with Zack.

"Good morning, Zack", Maya sweetly said.

"Good morning, Maya", Zack said.

Maya looked back at the other couple. Zack took the moment to look in the same direction that his girlfriend was looking. She looked back at him.

"Should we wake them", Maya asked.

"Nah… I'm sure they'll wake up eventually; just let them have their moment. We've got time until we have to pack up and continue our search for the blue cove", Zack said.

"Ok, you're right. They deserve not to be disturbed. Besides, I like how they look together. It makes me think that I might want that later when I'm ready", Maya responded.

"Yeah, we just let them be for now", Zack concluded.

As Maya and Zack had their conversation, Bailey and Cody were still in the same position as they were the night before.

Moments later Cody stirred and woke up, blinking three times. His eyes adjusted quickly to his surroundings. He remembered everything that happened thus far. He looked down at Bailey's face. He noticed the position that they were in and wrapped his arm around her even more tightly than before. Cody titled his head just enough to sniff in his girl's citrus scent.

Quickly, he smelled her scent again and it was pine and vanilla. It was absolutely magical for the young man to know that his favorite girl smelled tropical fruit that they had lunch the day before and now her natural scent lifted up afterwards.

The younger twin could help himself since he was experiencing a great amount of euphoria; that he leaned down to his sleeping angle and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. As Cody's soft lips parted Bailey's cheek, her eyes fluttered open. She turned her head to her one true love and smiled at him. He smiled back and they pecked each other's lips, which allowed Cody to move his arm from underneath Bailey's head. Cody then used his free arm to prop up his head in his palm. Bailey rolled herself around so she could face Cody but without moving out of his grip and propped up her own head.

"Good morning, honey", Cody sweetly said.

"Good morning to you too, sweetie", Bailey said just as sweetly.

"I love you", Cody said as snuggled his nose with Bailey's nose.

"I love you, too", Bailey responded.

"Do you think we should get up from our position", Cody asked.

"Well, as much as I love being in this position with you for forever, I'm sad to say that we have to move because we have to stop the pirates. Besides, we have the rest of our lives to have moments like this", Bailey reasoned.

"I guess you're right, Bailey. We do have all the rest of our lives to have moments like we had just now. Let's get up and pack up our supplies with Zack and Maya. They're probably waiting for us now", Cody said.

"Yes, let's get up", Bailey said.

Cody kisses Bailey's forehead and then he sits up. She sits up. He stands up and she starts to stand up herself but he helps her up the rest of the way. Bailey gives Cody a quick a kiss on the lips then she turns around, linking hands with Cody and they walk towards Maya and Zack.

The four teens organize a plan to pack their supplies and divide the tasks as they did the night before. Bailey and Maya put fold the blankets and put them away in each bag. Zack and Cody put out the rest of the remaining of the camp fire. The twin brothers then make a diagram of the island in the sand with a stick and x out the areas that they have already been. They know that the only place left is the north side of the island.

Cody and Zack then figured out that all the caves and coves on the island are next to each other, which meant that if they could find a cave then they could find the cove nearby. By the time that the twins have a plan, the girls come up to them and hand them their bags. The boys tell the girls their plan and the group heads off to the north side.

After two hours of walking along the shoreline of the northern beach of Barbados, the group of teens found a cave. They search around the cave and find multicolored flat rocks. They followed the trail of the rocks and found a cove that had blue reflected off the surface of the surrounding stone walls.

"This is great! There are no pirates to be seen and we found the blue cove but how do we know where to dig and what do we use to dig up the sand", Zack asked.

"I'm sure we can find some shovels lying around somewhere", Maya reassured.

The four teens walked in different directions, looking for shovels. Cody conveniently found four shovels and shouted to the group that he found some shovels. All of them attained one shovel for themselves.

"How do we figure out where to dig", Maya asked.

"It has to be somewhere warmer than the temperature of the rest of the sand", Cody said.

"How are we supposed to figure that out", Zack asked.

"Simple, we take off our boots so that we can feel the difference between the temperature of the normal sand to the sand with a warmer temperature with our bare feet", Bailey said.

"That actually makes sense", Maya said.

"So I guess we take off our boots", Cody said.

The teens take off their boots and start walking around with bare feet and shovels in their hands.

After ten minutes of searching, Zack gives out a pained groan.

"Ah, hot! That really hurts", Zack complains. He jumps backwards onto cooler sand.

Everyone else runs over and found out that Zack found the hot spot. Cody drops an ordinary rock to mark the spot and advises Maya help Zack heal his foot and start digging, He offered himself and Bailey to collect everyone's boots.

The teens put their boots back on for safety issues. Cody carefully digs the rest the sand because Zack is paranoid of getting burned any further. A golden glow seeps through the last few inches of sand that Cody digs out. After a minute, there the treasure lays before the young adults. Zack helps Cody bring up the treasure chest. Zack knocks off the rusted lock with the end of his pistol and lifts up the lid to the chest.

All of the teens' eyes bulged out at the sight of amount of treasure that was presented to them. There was an array of rubies, sapphires, gold pieces, silver pieces, pearls, golden swords and daggers, a silver chalice, a crown, ten diamonds and a huge golden and silver heart. Everyone had different ideas that they use the treasure for.

Cody thought of reporting the treasure to some sort of historic and scientific community. Bailey thought of using it for money to donate to charities that support sick and orphaned children, abandoned animals, and help find a cure for a deadly disease. Zack thought of taking it to exchange it for money to buy a huge gift for Maya. Maya thought of exchanging the treasure for money to support her family and maybe even for Bailey's family and the twins and their parents.

The teens all had different ideas but ultimately deciding to keep it safe away from the pirates and give it to the villagers once they release them. Cody and Zack thought they didn't need the treasure because they realized that they had something more important and valuable than treasure, which was family and friends, but more specifically each other as brothers, their parents, and last but not least; their girlfriends. Maya and Bailey decided that they didn't need the treasure because they figured that it's better to give the fortune to the villagers and that they already know they have the best riches in world, which is love from their families, from their friends and especially love from their boyfriends. Zack closed the lid to the treasure and turned around to the rest of the group.

"We've found the treasure now. What do we do with it", Zack asked.

"We give it the villagers once we have taken care of the pirates and have released the villagers", Bailey said.

"Before we give the treasure away, we should stash it somewhere safe so that the pirates can't find it", Maya said.

"Yes, you're right", Zack said.

"But where could we put it", Cody asked.

"Regardless where we put it, we need to find a great spot to hide it", Bailey said.

The group looked around for a place to temporarily hide the treasure. After awhile, Maya found a spot in a ditch in a small cave, behind four huge boulders, surrounding the cave.

"Over there", Maya exclaimed as she pointed to the spot.

Cody, Bailey and Zack turned their attention to where Maya was pointing and saw the ditch in the cave surrounded by four huge boulders. They stab their shovels in the sand where they were standing at the moment and separated into two smaller groups. Bailey and Maya kept an eye out for pirates near the cave while Zack and Cody fetched the treasure chest.

As the twin brothers lifted the chest, their muscles in their arms rippled and small beads of sweat started to form on their foreheads, slightly staining their bandanas. Bailey and Maya couldn't help but be breathless from the site of their boyfriends appearing so strong and looking so handsome. Bailey was much more surprised than Maya to see Cody so strong. It makes her glad to know that Cody has potential. Bailey truly believes that Cody could be stronger than Zack but most of the time he chooses not to be so athletic.

The boys carried the treasure chest. As they traveled the short distance to the cave, Cody asked if one the girls saw any pirates around and Bailey replied that they haven't seen any pirates. Two minutes pass by and the twins arrive at the cave and gently set down the treasure chest. They then proceed to slide it down into the ditch.

As Cody and Zack slide the chest in, Maya and Bailey fetch some palm tree leaves and branches to cover the ditch. The girls come back with palm tree leaves and branches just in time as Cody and Zack have finished putting the chest in the ditch. The girls lay the tree leave and braches over the ditch. The teens move away from the cave. They grab the shovels and throw them in the cave and put smaller boulders in front of the cave so that the pirates can't see the cave. Maya and Zack would not have worry about remembering where the treasure was because Cody and Bailey would be able to remember. The teens left the blue cove and set out to go back to the pirates hide-out and end things once and for all. But before they could go back, they had had to find the crew members who they asked to help them in the first place.

Two hours had passed by and the young adults were getting restless. They were starting to wonder what happened to the crew members and they wondered if the pirates were smarter than they appeared to be. The heard pirates nearby, groaning how they could not find the treasure. The Captain yelled at his crew for being losers and told them to go back to the hide-out. The teens were relieved that pirates couldn't find the treasure but they still wondered about the crew members that are supposed to help them.

After ten more minutes walking around, the teens saw two figures in the distance. Unsure of what could happen next, all four of them got their swords ready. The figures got closer and the teens could see that it was the crew members! The two adults spotted the group and started sprinting, happy that they could find them. Once they caught up to the teens, they explained to them that they lost track of them and had to rest since it got too late to search. Cody briefed the crew members what they plan to do and they agreed.

The security guards from the S.S. Tipton wanted to stop the pirates. The group of six headed back to the hide-out , ready to dive into their most epic battle with the pirates. The group rushed through palm trees and bounded over small streams along the way.


	11. Deadly Situations

Two hours passed by when the teens and the security guards arrived at Sea Hawk Cove, where the pirates had retired back to after a failed search for treasure. It was nine in the morning when they got back to the cove. The group of six found a new place to ease drop on the pirates behind much bigger boulders and there was a secret passage way to walk through. The teens and security guards decided to split up into small groups. Cody and Zack would give a sign to when they would attack the pirates. The sign was a hand motion where the twins would form their hands into a claw.

The pirates were growling and moaning how they could not find the treasure. Captain Jones stepped up to the already acquired treasure that the pirates took from the villagers the day before. He howled how some people must have moved the treasure. He was telling his crew that they would find out who stowed away the treasure somewhere else and kill the people who did it.

As the Captain was speaking, the two security guards split up in two different directions, sneaking up behind the pirates. Cody and Bailey hid behind a boulder on the right. Zack and Maya hid behind a boulder on the left. The captain continued to ramble on as the teens and guards got into position.

Zack and Maya had a moment to themselves behind the boulder that the hiding from. They talked about how they plan to take down the pirates. They promised each other that they stay alive after the battle. They sealed their promise with a kiss.

Meanwhile, Cody and Bailey had their own moment together as well. Bailey told Cody that she was happy and impressed how he has gotten stronger and braver. Cody smiled and replied that he would do anything to protect her. Bailey smiled at Cody's comment. Cody then leaned in and kissed Bailey full on the lips. He then told her that they should promise each other to stay alive after the battle. Bailey nodded her head in agreement.

Cody told Bailey that he can't seem to keep his and of his promise of living afterwards because of severe wounds, then she should not mourn forever of his death and try to find someone new. Bailey angrily whispered that she would do no such thing and then told Cody that he shouldn't think that there is a slight chance of him not surviving because she will not let him die. She said that if he dies then she'll make sure to be with him. Cody silently argued that he thinks that she should live because there is more for her to live for than he does. Bailey told Cody that she will not leave him regardless of life or death and said that he can't change her mind. The dirty blonde boy sighed.

A mischievous thought came to the young man's head and asked his girlfriend that he couldn't even convince her not to about him even if he pinned her down. She was about to reply that there was no way but Cody tackled Bailey down to the sand. She stared up at her boyfriend in surprise. His lips crashed down on her lips. The brunette lost her breath.

Then Cody released Bailey's lips and started to kiss her neck and the rest of the exposed skin near her chest area. Cody laid his right hand on Bailey's right side and it roamed from her waist to the side of her right breast. She moaned with pleasure. Cody asked if this could convince her and Bailey replied that it only makes her want to make sure he stayed alive even more so that they could share moments like the current situation.

The young couple's moment was cut short by Cody looking up in the direction where Zack and May where from being hit the head with a pebble, which was thrown by Zack. Cody and Bailey recollected themselves and sat up against the boulder again as they saw the disgruntled and frustrated Zack from the other side. Zack mouthed to Cody that they give the sign soon. Cody nodded at his twin brother. Bailey quickly whispered something to Cody and he grinned before they turned their attention back the pirates. Zack and Cody waited one more minute before they formed a claw with their hands and the security guards saw the sign.

Before the pirates could even turn their heads around to turn their bodies around to try again to search for the treasure, the teens and crew members jumped out of their hiding places and charged at the pirates. The pirates were shock momentarily but then got their swords out. Cody and Zack took out their pistols and shot a few enemies in the head. Those fiends fell down on the ground, dead. The boys swung their swords along their sides and in the process cut throats of some pirates. At some point the twins clashed swords with their foes. As the boys were clashing swords, the security guards shot pirates here and there.

Bailey and Maya took out there daggers out slashed across the chests of scraggy pirates. They fell to their knees, coughing up blood and then letting death claiming their bodies. Two pirates came up behind the girls, screaming but the girls turned around just in time to counteract the fiends' attack. Bailey and Maya stabbed the two pirates separately but then they switched targets and finished each other's enemy off as they twirled pass each other to get to the other pirate.

Another batch of pirates came charging in from both sides of the teen girls. Maya and Bailey quickly took out their pistols and shot each pirate down as they came one after another. Unfortunately, the girls ran out of bullets for their pistols and tried to defend themselves from the remaining two pirates by throwing the pistols. Luckily they had hit their marks, which were the heads of the enemies. But the pistols thrown at the pirates only could stun them for a short period of time. Maya and Bailey took this opportunity the stab them in the stomachs. The pirates made a gut wrenching sound as their bodies paused in pain. The girls finished them off by cutting off their heads.

As the girls were adapting to the battle scene much better than they did before, the security guards were shooting pirates' brains out, leaving a trail of dead bodies on the sand. There was so much blood that the yellow sand turned red, deep dark red.

Elsewhere, Cody and Zack were faring well for themselves. They took down ten pirates separately. The twin brothers had two more pirate fiends to take down. Cody charged at the first pirate and stabbed him the chest. He then duck and Zack jumped over him and cut out the pirate's heart with his dagger. The enemy fell to the ground. The second pirate charged at the twins but they were a step ahead of him. Zack pulled out his sword and slashed the pirate across the chest but he still advanced towards the twins. Cody took the opportunity to stab the pirate with his dagger and he pushed the blade all the way through the pirate's chest. The second pirate fell to the ground, joining his fallen comrade into death.

Cody and Zack took a moment to look around for any more incoming enemies, made sure there were no more pirates charging at them, they decided to help the crew members from the S.S Tipton. The crew members were going fine by themselves but the twins thought they could speed up the process of killing the pirates by aiding the adults. As the security guards shot the pirates, some of the pirates would reflect the bullets with their swords. Cody and Zack simultaneously took out their pistols and shot at the pirates at the same time. The bullets tore right through the brains of their enemies and the cockroach-like pirates died. The four males took a look around their surroundings and saw blood staining their boots and shoes and the sand. The debris of the intense battle that remained afterwards was the pirates' dead bodies and blood pooling around the bodies. The sand transformed into a sea of deep red liquid. The guys also noticed that their shirts were drenched in fresh blood that was not their own and felt their faces, accidently smearing blood on their cheeks.

The girls came rushing towards the rest of the group. Cody and Zack instinctively grabbed their favorite girls' hand when they got close enough. The twins asked the girls if there were any pirates left. They said that they did see eight more and that it why they came to the guys for some help. Bailey informed the men that two out of the eight was the captain and his second-in-command.

The moment the final eight pirates came into view, the group stood their ground and got ready for the final battle. There were two very muscular and tall pirates and four scraggy pirates came into view before Captain Jones and his second-in-command. The pirate captain stepped toward the group.

"Ay! So, you pesky adolescence and scrawny security guards have been causing us all that trouble. Time to exterminate the damn pests", Captain Jones spat.

"Men time kill them", Captain Jones commanded his men.

"Y'arg", the group of pirates exclaimed.

The pirates came rushing in at a break neck pace. A security guard was able to take down two pirates while they ran towards them. The remaining four rushing pirates got themselves in a one-on-one battle with the four teens. The two muscular and tall pirates fought against Cody and Zack while the scraggy pirates fought against Bailey and Maya.

Cody swung his sword at his opponent but missed and he got cut across the chest by the pirate's stiff blade. Cody bent down in pain just a little but was able to regain his composure to defend his self when his opponent swung his sword at him. The intelligent twin stabbed the pirate in the leg and the enemy stumbled backwards, losing his balance. Cody clutched his chest with his left arm and struck the pirate at the top of his head, splitting it open, blood gushing everywhere. Some blood started to drip from Cody's mouth and he felt weaker with every step, walking towards the others. He trips over himself and falls. One crew member sees Cody fall and catches him.

While Cody is being held up by one of the crew members. Zack is shown finishing off his opponent. He does not notice that Cody has been wounded and runs over to Maya to help her defeat her foe. Maya and Zack quickly share a killing of a pirate. Bailey clashes swords with her foe and sees Cody just a few feet away, severely injured. Her ambition to finish off the pirate is to help Cody back to health, once the group defeats Captain Jones and his second-in-command. With a great motive to rid the island of pirates, Bailey delivers the final blow to her opponent and he drops dead. She runs over to the security guard who is holding Cody and says to him that she can take care of now. The security guard lets Bailey take his place and runs to others to finish the leaders of the pirates once and for all.


	12. Young Heroes Return

Zack and Maya and the two security guards face off with Captain Jones and his second-in-command. Meanwhile, Bailey is taking care of Cody's new wound in his chest.

Leaning in Bailey's arms, Cody whispers to her that he will be fine. Bailey does not agree with Cody that he is fine and tells him to let her take care of his wound. Cody weakly nods his head in agreement. Bailey knew she had to take off Cody's blood stained satin shirt to have a better view of his wound. She gently and slowly took it off. Seeing Cody without a shirt on wasn't new to Bailey but a small blush crept up on her cheeks since she could see some developed muscles in Cody's core which formed from the battles.

The country girl proceeded to nurse the city boy back to health. Bailey ripped a decent amount of cloth from the left sleeve of Cody's shirt. She ripped the cuff off the sleeve. Bailey took off her bandana and took out her water canteen. The farm girl proceeded to drip water on her bandana and dabbed it on Cody's cut across his chest. Unfortunately, Bailey did not have enough time to clean the wound and put aloe cream on it, so she washed the wound and used the cloth from the sleeve and wrapped it around Cody's chest.

Bailey gently put Cody's shirt back on him. The shirt appeared to have uneven sleeves. The left sleeve went to the length of Cody's elbow while the right sleeve just barely covered his right shoulder. When Cody sat up, he took his hat off of his head and laid it in the sand.

The dirty blonde boy reached his right hand out and stroked the farm girl's cheek. He whispered 'thank you' to her and she smiled in response. Bailey had put her canteen away in her bag and stood up. She offered her hands to Cody and he grabbed them. She pulled him up and helped him find his balance. As an extra message of 'thanks', Cody kissed Bailey on the cheek. Bailey looked down at the hat. She asked Cody if he still wanted the hat and he replied that it would eventually get in the way when he wants to cozy with his favorite girl. Bailey gave her signature giggle while joining Cody to walk over to the others.

Zack came close to the captain and his partner. He was only five feet away. The captain and his partner got their swords out from their sashes. Zack had his sword ready. As the final battle was to commence, Bailey is letting Cody lean on her as he limps from lack of support from his upper body strength. When Cody and Bailey get close enough to see what is going on, Cody carefully gets his pistol out and aims at the captains partner. Bailey notices what Cody plans to do and stops so that he can have a clear focus on his target.

Cody pulls back the lever and fires the pistol. The bullet blasts through the air, passing Zack at a fast pace and hits Captain Jones' partner square in the chest. The partner falls flat on his face. Blood pool around his body. Captain Jones had noticed this incident and he is shocked. He wonders who shot his partner.

"What the hell! Which one of you shot my partners", Captain Jones angrily demanded.

Captain Jones moved closer to Zack.

"It doesn't now because we are going to kill you", Zack bluntly stated.

Enraged, Captain Jones charges at Zack and swings his sword at his chest but misses. Zack charges back at him. They clash swords but Zack pushes back and Captain Jones tumbles backward.

"Surrender now", one security guard speaks up.

"Never", Captain shouts.

He attacks Zack again but Zack pushes him back even further.

"Surrender", Maya says.

"Never", Captain shouts again.

Zack pushes him a third time as they clash swords. By the third time that Captain Jones is pushed back, he is close enough to Cody and Bailey to attack him from behind. As Captain Jones tries to find his balance, Cody nonchalantly takes out his dagger and stretches out his arm and Captain Jones falls backward into Cody's dagger. Cody slowly twists the blade deeper into the pirate captain's back. Zack stabs the captain in his front with his sword. The twins take out their blades from the captain at the same time and let the body fall. It was finally over. They defeated all the pirates. The final battle had taken four hours. It was one in the afternoon.

All there was left to for the group of teens to do was get the treasure to the village, release the captives, change into their normal clothes again and go back on the boat.

Zack went up to Cody and Bailey. He smiled at his brother. He smiled for two reasons, which were for being happy that Cody is still alive and he was glad Cody helped him kill the last two pirates. Zack had informed the crew members that they were planning to give the hidden treasure to the villagers once they released them. The security guards said that they would help with bringing back the treasure to the village.

The group of six took two hours to get the treasure from behind the boulders that was in a ditch, covered by leaves and branches in a cave. It took them an extra thirty minutes to get to the center of the island to arrive at the village. At this point, Cody was strong enough to stand on his own. All six of the group members proceeded to untie all the villagers in the town. Once peace was brought back to the island and the teens and crew members presented the treasure to them to use to pay for any damages, the villagers thanked all of them. The mayor of the town gave all of them honorary marks as heroes and heroines of the town of the island Barbados.

All of them smiled and thanked the mayor and villagers for the honorary marks. The teens were happy that everything was over. The village held a small celebration for the young heroes. Zack and Maya celebrated by sharing a passionate kiss. Bailey and Cody also celebrated. Bailey jumped into Cody's waiting arms and he spun her around. Then they shared a passionate kiss as well. Cody deepened the kiss by tilting his head and Bailey wrapped her arms around his neck. They released from the kiss for some air. Cody let Bailey down on the ground so that she could stand on her own. They gave each other huge ear-to-ear smiles.

The crew members informed the young heroes that they would meet them back at the boat. The security guards went back to the boat to inform Mr. Moseby that there some students were still on Barbados.

Cody, Zack, Maya, and Bailey went back to where they changed their clothes in the first place. Once the teens walked out of the shop with their normal clothes on, they attempted to give back the canteens, bags, blankets, and weapons but the mayor said that they could keep all of their supplies if they like, as to be a reminder of the great adventure that they had on Barbados. The group felt bad of just taking free stuff so they tried purchase the supplies but the mayor reasoned with them that they earned it for saving the village and bringing them the buried treasure. The young adults finally nodded in agreement.

Cody, Bailey, Zack and Maya said their goodbyes to the villagers and to the mayor. They started to head off back to the boat. Before leaving the village, Cody ran over to where he left his hat and grabbed it. Then he checked his jean pockets to check if what he had purchased the day before was still there. He felt four separate chains and was relieved that his purchase was still in his pocket. Zack and Maya were walking hand in hand, five feet in front of Cody and Bailey. Bailey was waiting for Cody to return. When he arrived by her side, Bailey looked at Cody's hat in his hand.

"I thought that you wanted to leave the hat on the island", Bailey curiously asked.

"I changed my mind", Cody proudly stated.

He looked at Bailey's face and smiled. Then he looked back down at his hat. He looked up Bailey again and plopped his hat on her head. She lifted her head to see Cody.

"Are you sure the hat isn't too sweaty and bloody", Bailey asked.

"If it was then I wouldn't have put it on your head", Cody said.

Bailey smiled and lifted the hat in an angle so she could see from beneath it. Cody looped his right arm with Bailey's left arm. Bailey lost her balance as Cody attempted the motion. The intelligent dirty blonde caught his girlfriend from falling. Instead of walking hand in hand, Cody swung his arms under Bailey and lifted her up bridal style.

"Cody, are you sure you want to carry me? What about your arm or chest? You could open up either wound if-", Bailey was cut off by a pair of lips silencing her.

After ten seconds, Cody released Bailey's lips from his own and deeply gazed in her brown eyes.

"I don't care. I have you in my arms and that's all that matters right now", Cody said.

Bailey is in awe. She gazes into his blue eyes with a hint of green. She searches for an answer and finally realizes that what he said is exactly what he meant. She smiles and nods her head.

"Ok. I get it"', Bailey said.

Bailey snuggles her head into the crook of Cody's neck as he starts to walk. He kisses her on the forehead. Bailey lifts up her head and kisses him on the lips.

Bailey momentarily releases Cody's lips. She pauses to speak.

"Yo, ho, yo, ho. A pirate's life for me", Bailey seductively says.

Cody simply laughs at her statement and Bailey captures his lips once more. As the two intelligent teens kiss, the sun is high in the sky. Bailey and Cody's tongue dance with one another's and battle for dominance. The quick tensions morphs back into soft, sweet kisses.

Zack and Maya arrive back the gangway five minutes before Cody and Bailey. The two ask the security guards if they can go back on the boat. The security guards tell him that they can go back on the boat. But before Zack and Maya went up the gangway, one security guard told them that the all four of them will be treated to a free dinner and their curfews will be extended by a few hours. Both Zack and Maya smiled at each other then they said their thanks and boarded the S.S. Tipton.

When Zack and Maya were on deck, Cody and Bailey just arrived at the gangway. Zack looked over at his friend and brother. He was a bit shocked to see that his friend and his twin brother were lip-locked while Cody was holding Bailey bridal style. Cody broke the kiss and gently put his princess down. They then linked hands.

Cody and Bailey went through the same process with the security guards as Zack and Maya had done just five minutes ago. The two brightest students gave their thanks to the security guards and headed up the gangway. Moments later, Cody and Bailey joined Maya and Zack on deck. Cody starts a conversation by looking at Zack and Maya's direction.

"Wow! What an adventure", Cody exclaimed.

"Yeah that sure was exciting. It was fun on Barbados", Maya replied.

"Yes. It was very fun and exciting but we couldn't stay for long", Bailey said.

"That's true. We are after all students from Seven Seas High. We couldn't just stay on the island", Cody agreed.

"Yeah but being on the island was pretty awesome", Zack said.

"I'm sure we will have plenty of adventures in life. It's just that they will be different kinds of adventures", Maya said.

All of them happily nodded in agreement at the statement. 

"What do we do now", Zack asked.

" I think that we should give ourselves some down time from the adventure we had on the island and then we meet each other on the Sky Deck. Surely, Mr. Moseby will let us know where we will be treated to a free dinner", Cody suggested.

Maya, Zack and Bailey nod their heads in agreement with Cody's suggestion.

"Ok so I guess we go our separate ways until dinner. When should we meet", Zack asked.

"Well considering that it is 1:30 in the afternoon, I would think that we meet on the Sky Deck at 6:00 tonight", Cody said.

"Sounds like a plan", Maya said.

"Maybe the two of us couples should split up now", Zack said.

"Yeah", Cody said.

Maya and Zack said their goodbyes to Cody and Bailey and vice versa.

Zack escorts Maya back to her cabin. They give each other a sweet and quick kiss on the lips. Afterwards, Maya closes the door to her cabin and Zack goes back to his cabin.

As for Cody and Bailey they hang around at the juice bar, sitting next to each other. When they sat down, Cody took off his hat from Bailey's head and she took the hat from his hand, holding it limply in her left arm. Bailey tilted her head on Cody's left shoulder. He wrapped his left arm around her waist.

"Tired, sweetie", Cody asked.

"Yes", Bailey said.

"I am too but all the worry and suffering is over. We don't have to fight anymore", Cody replied.

"Yes it is over. I'm glad we don't have to see the pirates again", Bailey sighed.

"Yeah, I'm glad that they are gone", Cody said.

The two young lovers sat at the juice bar in comfortable silence. After an hour of total silence, Cody began to speak again.

"Do you want to head back to the cabins, rest up and change into some new clothes", Cody asked.

"Maybe later", Bailey said.

"How much longer", Cody asked.

"How about another hour", Bailey asked in reply.

"Ok, darling, that's fine with me", Cody said.

"Thank you for understanding", Bailey said.

She momentarily lifted her head up and kissed Cody on the cheek and then put her head back on his shoulder. Cody tightened his grip around Bailey's waist.

"I'm glad to do anything for my little hay bail", Cody said.

He kissed Bailey on the top of her head. She smiled at his sweet words. For another hour, the two teens just sat there. Once another hour passed by Bailey lifted her head up from Cody's shoulder. She turned her head towards Cody.

"Are you ready to leave", Bailey asked.

"As long as I can hold on to you as I escort you back to your cabin, then yes", Cody said.

Bailey smiled how cute Cody was being, asking permission to hold on to her waist while escorting her back to her and London's cabin.

Well then, if that's the case, I say you can't let go of me", Bailey replied.

Cody smiled as he knew Bailey teased him back.

"Good, I'll make sure that I don't let you go along the way to the cabin", Cody said.

Bailey and Cody stood up from where they were sitting and went in the direction of Bailey and London's cabin. Cody had not even faltered in his grip on his girl's waist during the whole walk to the cabin. After twenty minutes of a very slow and steady walk, the two young adults arrived at the desired cabin.

"Ok, Cody, I guess we will have to part here", Bailey said.

"Not necessarily. You have to pry me off of you first", Cody said as he looped his right arm around Bailey's stomach, connecting his hands together.

Bailey tried to get out of his grasp but she failed to do so. She decided that he would eventually have let go of her soon. While still her boyfriend's arms, Bailey turned around and took out her key card to her cabin and opened the door. She entered the room with Cody trailing her, latched on to her from behind. Bailey threw Cody's hat on her bed. He suddenly rested his chin on her right shoulder. There was not a millimeter between them. Bailey had let her arms drop down.

"Cody, please let go. I know you want to cuddle but if we are going to rest up before we change into some new clothes before meeting Zack and Maya for dinner, I suggest you release me", Bailey said.

"Why do we have to be apart", Cody mockingly whined.

"It won't be that bad. We will only be apart for two hours at the most", Bailey said.

Cody gives out a mock gasp and has a fake offended tone in his voice.

"My gosh, woman! Are trying to torture me? Ten minutes is far too unbearable but two whole hours is like two lifetimes without you. That is totally unspeakable! How could you suggest such an unlawful thing", Cody mockingly said.

Bailey laughed at Cody pretending to be greatly offended.

"Cody, please. If you let go now, I promise to be yours the rest of the evening after dinner", Bailey said.

"Ok, darling. I'll let go. You know I was only teasing you", Cody said as he had let go of Bailey.

Bailey gave out a small laugh and then turned around to face Cody.

"Yes I know. I just can't believe how persistent you were to keep holding on to me", Bailey stated.

"I just want to enjoy as time as possible with you, Bailey", Cody said.

"We'll have plenty of alone time together tonight. Besides don't you want time to get into some clothes for tonight? You know if you want me to look really nice tonight then you'll have to leave you don't ruin the surprise for yourself", Bailey said.

"You don't have to dress up in an exquisite outfit to look even more beautiful. I don't think that's possible because you are already the most beautiful girl in the world. You're naturally beautiful, Bailey and don't you forget it. Don't doubt yourself even if London tells you otherwise", Cody said as he hugs her. Bailey hugs him back. They let go again.

"Thanks Cody. But I really want to dress up. It can be fun dressing up. Besides, wouldn't you love to see a different side of me tonight? A more sensual side of me and I would love to see how handsome you can be. I know you're already handsome as any guy can be, Cody", Bailey said.

Cody smiles and forms a theory of how they could end the night. But he doesn't plan anything. He's just going to let things happen on their own.

"Ok, sweetie. I understand", Cody said. He kissed Bailey on her left cheek.

Cody was about to leave the cabin when he remembered something. He turned back around to Bailey.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Bailey I have something to give you before I leave", Cody said.

"What is it, Cody", Bailey asked.

Cody fished through his right pocket and took out four golden chains with something attached to each one of them. There were two heart shaped lockets and two keys to the lockets. Cody gently placed all four chains in his left palm.

"These are keys and lockets for us to keep. I'll explain how it works. I give you a heart locket but I keep the key that opens your locket. You also have a key that opens the heart locket that I have. Our names are etched on the backs of our own heart lockets to show who's locket is who' s. We put a picture of each other in our own heart shaped locket", Cody said.

He checks which key opens Bailey's locket. He figures out which key works on Bailey's locket and puts bailey's key around his neck and put his locket over his neck. Then he proceeds to put Bailey's locket and his key over her neck.

Bailey grasps her locket and takes a look at it and the key to Cody's heart shaped locket. She then lifts her head up at Cody.

"Now I will finish my explanation. We place a picture of each other in our hearts shaped lockets. These keys and heart shaped lockets is a representation of our love. We hold each other in our hearts and we hold the key to each other's hearts", Cody finished.

Bailey couldn't help but smiled ear to ear. She took jumped into his arms and kissed him. He had gently let her down.

"I see you like our gift", Cody said.

"Like it? I love it", Bailey said.

"Ok. Well, I'm glad. Will you wear your locket and key tonight", Cody asked.

"As long as you wear your locket and key", Bailey said.

"Ok, I guess I'll take that as a 'yes'", Cody said. He smiled at her.

"Well, my sweet Bailey-bunny, I guess I'll be leaving now", Cody said.

"Ok, Cody-kitten. I'll see you in two hours", Bailey said as she kissed him on his right cheek.

Cody kissed her good-bye on her left cheek as she kissed his right cheek.

After the kiss exchange, Cody left, closing the door behind him. Bailey stared at where Cody was just a few seconds ago then she plopped on her bed, thinking of what to wear that night. She wanted to dazzle her Cody. Bailey had no doubt in her mind that Cody would look absolutely handsome. She had things to do. Bailey rested for about ten minutes and then got up to get ready for the upcoming evening's dinner.


	13. Double Date

When Cody left Bailey and London's cabin, he grinned at himself. He was on cloud nine. It took Cody ten minutes to arrive at his and Woody's cabin. He got out his key card and opened the door to the cabin at the same time as Bailey was resting on her bed.

When Cody came into the cabin, he was greeted by Woody clipping his toe nails. Cody scrunched his face in disgust. Woody noticed his roommate's presence and lifted his head up.

"Hey, Cody. Where were you yesterday", Woody asked.

"I was with Bailey, Zack and Maya", Cody said.

"What did you guys do", Woody asked.

"We fought pirates on Barbados. We originally planned to have a double date and hang out with each other but pirates raided and pillaged the town on Barbados", Cody said.

"Ah, lucky….Why does everything cool happen to you guys when I'm not around", Woody whined.

"You know it was very bloody. We got very tired before we defeated the pirate captain", Cody replied.

"Cool", Woody exclaimed. His eyes were wide with excitement.

"Yeah well, it's all over. I need to take a shower and change into some new clothes", Cody said.

"Ok, dude", Woody said.

Cody walked over to his closet and looked around for a navy blue sweater. Once he found it, he laid it on his bed and looked through his drawers to find a clean pair of boxers, socks, pants, and a new shirt, and a pair of shoes. Cody brought all his new clothing items with him into the bathroom. He came back out to fetch a towel and went back in the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Bailey was getting her outfit for the evening ready as well. She laid down a semi-formal white dress that just went past her knees. It had blue and swirls at the fringe and a thin band of gold right bellow the blue and black, placed at the very bottom of the dress. The straps had a lacey pattern on them. Just as Bailey was about to go get a towel and go into the bathroom for a much need shower, London came waltzing in.

"Hey, roomy", London exclaimed.

"Hi,London. Where were you", Bailey asked.

"I went shopping. Where were you yesterday", London asked.

"I had a great adventure with Cody, Zack and Maya on Barbados", Bailey said.

"Neat", London said.

"Yeah it was great but very dangerous because we ended up fighting pirates", Bailey said.

"Oh, pirates, scary. They are so ugly. Yuck", London replied.

"Whatever. Guess what", London asked.

"What", Bailey asked.

"Sparkles", London exclaimed as she pointed to her top, bouncing up and down.

Bailey just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well, it was nice talking with you, London, but I have to take a shower and get ready for tonight", Bailey said.

"Why are you doing tonight", London asked.

"Cody and I are going on a double date with Zack and Maya", Bailey replied.

"Ah. Well have fun", London said.

"Thanks", Bailey said. She then went into the bathroom and took a shower.

As Bailey and Cody were taking their own showers, Zack and Maya were getting out new clothes at the same time. Zack picked out his outfit and plopped his clothes on his drawer. He grabbed a towel and fresh pair of boxers and went in the bathroom to take a shower. Maya already had her dress laid out on her bed. Her dress was a semi-formal purple dress with a floral fringe with navy blue lining at the bottom.

Cody and Bailey got out of their showers fifteen minutes before Maya and Zack. When Cody got out of the bathroom with his hair dried and brushed and he was in his new outfit. He was dressed in a white button-up shirt with a collar, black dress pants and black dress shoes. He went over to his closet again and pulled out a neck tie. Cody had put on the tie and tucked his shirt in. Then he put on his gray sweater and retrieved his golden heart locket and Bailey's heart key. He took a picture of Bailey that could fit in the locket before he locked it and proceeded to slip the chains around his neck and tucked them under his shirt. The younger twin went back in the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth. As Cody had gotten ready, Woody was sleeping on his bed.

Once Cody was ready, he left his and Woody's cabin and went to the Sky Deck to meet with Mr. Moseby to make sure that the free dinner was still valid for the evening. Along his way, Cody impulsively went to a floral shop and bought a red rose. He arrived at the Sky Deck in ten minutes and spotted Mr. Moseby.

"Hello, ", Cody greeted.

"Oh, hello, Cody. How may I be of assistance to you", Mr. Moseby replied.

"Is the free dinner a trick or do the four of us really get one", Cody asked.

"Of course the free dinner is real and so is the extended curfew. I must say you four deserve such treatment just this once. I'm so proud that you guys save all the town's people from the pirates. That was very noble of you guys to save them and give the buried treasure to the", said.

"Ok good. Thank you, Mr. Moseby. Did the security guards that helped us tell you", Cody inquired.

"You're welcome and yes they did inform me of the whole ordeal on Barbados", Mr. Moseby replied.

"One more question: Are you even proud of Zack", Cody asked.

"…Yes. I suppose I am but only this one time", Mr. Moseby said.

Cody gave out an all-knowing small laugh.

"Would it be okay if the four of us swung by here at six", Cody asked.

"Actually that is perfect because your dinner is right under the stars here. You four have the whole Sky Deck to yourselves. You can come by now", Mr. Moseby said.

"Ok I guess I'll get Bailey and we can wait for Zack and Maya", Cody said. He looked at his wrist watch on his left wrist and saw the time.

"I'd better go now, it's 5:40", Cody said.

"Ok, Cody", Mr. Moseby said.

Cody was about to leave until he quickly turned around to tell Mr. Moseby something.

"Oh and thanks a lot again Mr. Moseby. Bye", Cody said. He then fast walked to Bailey and London's cabin.

As Cody was talking to Mr. Moseby about the dinner, Bailey was finishing getting ready. At the same time, Zack had just finished getting ready and headed over to Maya's cabin. Zack was clad in a navy blue polo shirt with khaki pants and brown dress shoes and had a black sweater over his shirt. When Zack arrived at her cabin, she was ready. As Zack and Maya were heading to the Sky Deck, Cody arrived at Bailey and London's cabin. While Bailey waited for Cody, London and she had a quick chat and London actually complemented Bailey on her outfit. Bailey had just recently put a picture of Cody in her locket before she closed it and hung it around her neck. She slipped the key around her neck as well. Bailey was ready for her knight in shining armor to come. The moment Bailey had put the key on her neck, there was a knock at the door.

Bailey opened the door and was greeted by her handsome boyfriend, Cody. He smiled at her and handed her the red rose. She smiled as she accepted the red rose. She hugged him and quickly put the rose in a vase with some water. After Bailey was done with her task, she came back to Cody. He looked her up and down and whistled and she giggled. Cody blushed as he notices some cleavage poking out from Bailey's dress and he starts to form sexual thoughts but then stops himself. Bailey appeared to be sexy but not too inappropriate or too risqué but she also did not appear too conservative either. It was the perfect mixture of zest, elegance, beauty and passion and nice little hint of innocence that Bailey showed in her face.

Bailey does not need to say goodbye to London since is napping on her bed. Cody and Bailey link arms and walk towards the Sky Deck. They arrive right on time at the Sky Deck at 6:00 o'clock. They look around for Zack and May and spot them at a table that seats four people. Bailey notices that its only the four of them and asks Cody what is going on and he explains that they have the whole Sky Deck to themselves. When Cody and Bailey arrive at the table where Zack and Maya are sitting at and Cody, being a gentleman, pulls out a chair for Bailey. She kisses him on the cheek as a 'thanks' and sits down. Cody pulls a chair for himself and sits down next to Bailey.

The table is decorated with rose pettles with colors of red, white, pink and purple. The table is covered in a white table cloth. There are two candles in the center of the table.

The four teens chat a little bit to one another for a while until the waiter asks them for their drink orders. They all ask for iced teas. The waiter takes their drink orders and leaves. Both couples gaze in complete awe of their surroundings. They notice that there is a canopy over them and that there are Chinese lanterns that hang over them, attached to the high corners of the canopy. Then they notice lights strung down from the side of the staircase that is on the Sky Deck.

"This is absolutely amazing", Zack said.

"I agree. This is quite impressive", Cody said.

"Gorgeous", Maya said.

"This is so breath-taking", Bailey said.

The teens just stare in amazement for just a bit more until waiter comes back with their iced teas. They give him their thanks and set the menus in front of them. After reviewing the wonderful selection of food listed on the menu, all four teens decide on what they want to eat. Thirty minutes later, the waiter comes back and asks for their orders. Cody orders the salmon with steamed vegetables and rice pilaf. Bailey orders a mixed green salad with raspberry vinaigrette, almonds and slices of figs. Zack orders a filet mignon with steamed carrot slices and green beans. Maya orders chicken with a white wine sauce and slices of a poached pear that had been lightly glazed over with honey.

All four young adults thoroughly enjoyed every bit of their individual meals. Once they were done with their dinners, the waiter came over and took their plates. He asked them if they would like some desert and they said 'yes'. While they waited for the desert menus, the two couple just enjoyed the silence and the beauty of night life out at sea. They could hear small waves bumping the side of the boat, making a small splashing sound. Cody and Bailey slipped their hands into each other's hands underneath the table. Zack and Maya unknowingly do the same thing as Cody and Bailey. Cody turns his head to the right and looks at Bailey. Bailey turns her head to the left the time same Cody turns his head. They eye each other's necks and smile.

"I see you remember to wear the locket and key", Cody whispered.

"And I can see that you remembered to wear your locket and key as well", Bailey whispered back.

The two have a silent conversation with their eyes and have an understanding between themselves. Cody and Bailey smile at each other and give each other Eskimo kisses. After a while the waiter comes back with desert menus and leaves as quickly as he arrived. All four teens decide to split two deserts between the four of them and they all decide to have hot tea that has a mint flavor.

Fifteen minutes pass and waiter comes back and takes their desert orders. They all ask for mint tea and they inform the waiter that they would like to share crème brulee and citrus sorbet. It takes the waiter another fifteen minutes to take the desert menus away and come back with four hot mint teas , crème brulee and citrus sorbet. The four young lovers take thirty minutes to enjoy their deserts and tea. Once they are done, the waiter comes back one more time and asks them if they enjoyed their meal. They happily reply 'yes'. Cody asks him if he being paid to give up his free time to do this and the waiter smiles and says 'yes'. Cody tells the waiter that he has done a fine job and gives him a tip.

The waiter tells the group that they may be excused from the table and enjoy the rest of the evening by themselves before he picks up the remaining flat-wear. They four teens take the offer and take their leave form the table. Bailey and Cody stand up and push in their chairs as Zack and Maya stand up and push their chairs in as well.

The two couples just take a slow and luxurious stroll around the Sky Deck. They look up at the stars high above them. Zack and Cody loop their arms around their girlfriends' waists. Cody and Bailey walk in the opposite direction of Zack and Maya. Zack whispers sweet nothings into Maya's ear and she giggles. Cody whispers in Bailey's ear that her eyes shine brighter than all the stars combined in the whole universe. Bailey whispers to Cody that he is sweetest and most handsome man in the whole universe. He gives out a small laugh and gives Bailey a kiss on her left cheek. He then says that she is his Beautiful Bailey's Comet. She giggles at the reference and remembers the first time he used that pet-name for her when he came to One Of A Kind store after his Astronomy class. Zack and Maya kissed each other every once and a while on the cheeks. The couples enjoyed their separate strolls on the Sky Decks.

Cody and Zack told that if Bailey and Maya's feet were hurting that they could take off their high heels Although the high heel were only two inches tall, they still hurt the girls' feet. Bailey and Maya took off their high heels and walked barefooted, holding their high heels in one hand while their boyfriends' hand in the other. After a while of walking, both couple stopped and lean against the railing. Both couples were twenty feet apart from each other. The wind picked up a bit and girls' shoulders began to shiver just a little bit. Zack and Cody take off their sweaters and drape them over their girlfriends' shoulders. Both Bailey and Maya ask their boyfriends if they are sure they want to give them their sweater and the boys reply that it is absolutely okay.

Bailey leans her head on Cody's right shoulder since he has his right hand pressed firmly in her right shoulder. Cody leans his head on Bailey's head. Maya leans her head on Zack's left shoulder as they hold hands. Zack leans his head on Maya's head.


	14. Grand Finale and Fireworks

After ten minutes of leaning against each other, Zack and Maya simultaneously looked up the night sky as well as Cody and Bailey. Suddenly there was a music track blurring in the distance behind them. Soft music started to play at first but then a triumphant sound came afterwards. The sound got louder and faster until both couples saw a streak of a rocket being blasted off one after another. Fire lights crackling in different colors and in different patterns. As the boat moved, a full moon came into view but the fire light show followed. The fireworks were absolutely enticing and lovely. There were so many different fireworks.

The beauty of the displayed of fireworks were further enhanced by having the fireworks being coordinated with the songs that played on a track. Some patterns that the fireworks showed were the typical pattern and the ones that shoot out and it looks like droplets from a water fountain. There were more interesting firework patterns such as cubes, smiley faces, hearts, peace signs, and dice.

The two couples just enjoyed the firework show and they smiled at each other before returning their attention back to the dark blue night sky. The fireworks were coming one after each other much faster until they all crackled in the sky all at once. Everything was released and the fireworks made their climatic an epic ending with a grand explosion of color. Once the grand finale was over all that could be seen were puffs of smoke floating gently in the sky.

Zack and Maya gazed at the spot of the now-vanished fireworks. They had their mouth agape, staring in amazement. Their mouths slowly twitched into great big smiles. Maya turns her head over to Zack.

"That was amazing", Maya exclaimed. Zack turned his head in response.

"It sure was", Zack agreed.

"What do you want to do", Maya asked.

"I was thinking that we could go back to the game room and just hang out because I'd rather just have down time with you, Maya. We could talk and just walk around until we get tired", Zack lamely suggested.

"Actually just talking and walking around sounds nice. It would give us a better chance for us to get to know each other more. You know like finding out each other's quirks are, what we like and what we don't like", Maya replies.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Should we say goodnight to Cody and Bailey", Zack asks.

"Yeah just to be polite and let them know where we're going", Maya said.

"Ok let's go say goodnight to them", Zack said.

Zack offers his arm out to Maya and she loops her arm around his arm. They turn around and head towards their friends.

Meanwhile, Cody and Bailey were talking how wonderful the firework show was. Bailey was forming an idea in her head that she thought could spice up their young lives and hopefully make the night more romantic and make it last. Cody kissed Bailey on her forehead.

"What do you want to do now", Cody asked.

"I thought that we could go back to my cabin", Bailey said. Her voice had a subtle hint of flirtation in it.

"Ok, that's fine with me, Bailey", Cody said.

"Should we say goodnight to Zack and Maya before we head back to your cabin", Cody asked.

"Of course, that way we can be polite and let them know where we're going at the same time", Bailey said.

"Ok just making sure. I guess we should go find them and say goodnight", Cody said.

Cody and Bailey slip their fingers into each other and turn around. Then they head off to find Maya and Zack. After fifteen minutes of walking, both couples bump into each other. They smile at one another and say where they are going and then say goodnight to each other. Maya and Zack head off where the game room is located while Cody and Bailey head off in the direction of the girls' cabins side.

Zack and Maya talk to each other about what they like and what they don't like as the walk. They walk for about a half of an hour until they decide to stop by in the game room since it is one out of the very few facilities and for the reason that the couple were getting cold. When they get inside, they sit on stools at the arcade's game machines, which are next to each other.

Zack asks Maya if she would like to hear a joke and she says 'yes'. He tells her the joke and she laughs. Maya asks Zack if he wants to hear a joke and says 'sure'. She tells him the joke and he laughs. The two teens proceed to exchange jokes and laugh every one of them. Maya and Zack have a grand time with each other. They continue to tell jokes to each other but then one of them chooses to talk about their childhood and their yearly teen years and the other does likewise. Maya and Zack keep up their conversation in this fashion. They continue this for two hours and then return to their cabins. Zack escorts Maya back to her cabin and they kiss goodnight. Zack returns to his cabin with plenty time to spare. He listens to some music on his iTunes on his laptop for an hour and then goes to bed.

Elsewhere Cody and Bailey took ten minutes to arrive at Bailey and London's cabin. Bailey knocks on the door to see if London is the cabin. Since Bailey hears no response, she proceeds to open the door with her key card. When Bailey entered her and London's cabin, she noticed that the light were off and turned on the switch and she took off Cody's sweater and placed it on her bed. Cody came in the room after Bailey and closed the door behind him. Bailey saw a note on her desk. She reads it and it says that London has left to see her father and that she will return the next day. Cody read the note along with Bailey while holding her from behind.

"Well I guess we are completely alone together tonight", Cody said.

"What should we do", Cody asks.

He lets go of Bailey and turns around, idly walking the cabin. Bailey turns around to face him as he stops in front of her.

"I know what we could do", Bailey said.

"What", Cody asked.

"We could make our own fireworks", Bailey said. It Cody a minute to register and understand what Bailey meant.

"Are you sure? Are you sure that you're ready? Do you want to", Cody nervously questioned.

All of a sudden Cody felt a little warm and rolled up his long sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows and shoved his hands in his pockets. He then gave Bailey a nervous smile.

"I'm sure but do you want this", Bailey responded.

"I don't know what to say. Will I get into trouble if I give you the truth", Cody questioned.

"No, you will not get into trouble", Bailey calmly said.

"Ok. I want to. I think we are ready to take the next step. We may have had a step back in our relationship after the horrible mistake of breaking up but I truly believe that we have grown up enough and are mature enough to consummate our relationship. I want to do this with you, Bailey and only you", Cody responded.

"Are you sure", Bailey asked.

"Positive", Cody said.

Bailey grinned and yanked at Cody's tie, bringing his lips to hers. She then releases him.

"Good now maybe we could get a little bit more comfortable, you know to change to be more comfortable. You can use the washroom if you want", Bailey suggests.

"Ok. I can't wait what is going to happen next", Cody said. He kisses Bailey on her right cheek and goes in the bathroom. While Cody is in the washroom, Bailey gets everything thing ready for their evening in together to have some spice. It takes Bailey thirty minutes to change and get ready for when Cody comes out.

Once Bailey is sitting on her bed, facing the bathroom, Cody comes out. He is clad in only his boxers and pants with the heart shaped locket and key still dangling around his neck. The cloth is still on his right shoulder and around his torso area. When he looks up, he stops dead in his tracks and sees Bailey and his pants felt tighter around his groin area. He can't believe what he sees. Bailey has propped herself up in a sensual sitting position with one of her legs crossed over the other. She has a deep red tanktop with the straps falling off her shoulders, exposing her black bra straps. The tanktop shows quite a bit of cleavage as well and she is wearing black boy shorts. Bailey's heart shaped locket and key around dangle down into her cleavage. Cody's mouth is agape as he sees a dagger in Bailey's right hand. She holds her right arm outstretched so that the dagger is pointing in the direction of the very middle of Cody's crouch. Shivers come down Cody's spine as he surprisingly enthrall and turned on and his lower region gets tighter.

Bailey leans back and beckons him to the bed, as she still has the dagger in her right hand. In a trance-like state, Cody walks over to Bailey. She looks up him and smiles. She tells him to kneel and he does so.

"Honey, I think it's about time that we take off the cloth that's on your dashing figure. I'm sure the wounds have healed and closed up by now. Please, come closer, darling", Bailey said.

Cody obeys and gets closer to Bailey so that there is only ten inches between them. Bailey takes the dagger in her hand and starts to cut the cloth off Cody. She is able to cut the cloth around his shoulder with no problem but it takes her a few second longer to cut off the material around Cody's chest. Once the material is off, Bailey gently places the dagger on her night table and traces Cody's scars with her index finger on her right hand.

The muscles on Cody's body tense up from her gentle touch. Cody shivers with delight, still kneeling on his knees. Bailey helps Cody bring himself up in a standing position and then she moves over on her bed, patting a spot next to her. Cody takes his spot right next to Bailey. Cody just stares at Bailey.

"What we do now-", Cody was cut off by Bailey placing her lips on his.

Cody gives into temptation and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her in return. Bailey lays down on her bed while not breaking the kiss. Cody follows Bailey's movement and lays on top of her. Cody lets his left hand to roam up Bailey's right side and places her hand on her right breast, rubbing it through the cotton material. Bailey lets a pleasurable groan slip out of her mouth as she continues to kiss Cody.

Bailey places her left hand on Cody's right shoulder and starts to strike the scar. Cody places his right hand on Bailey's stomach and slides it underneath her tanktop. His left hand squeezes Bailey's right breast. She groans again, jolting her abdomen up while bumping Cody's enlarged manhood with her groin in the process. Cody falls back and stumbles back to the end of the bed. Bailey sit up and slowly and sensually takes off her tanktop, revealing her black push up bra.

She gazes at Cody as she gets on her hands and knees and crawls toward him with a devious look in her eyes. Cody instinctively moves back, closer to the very end of the bed. Bailey comes up to Cody and the upper half of his body hangs over the edge of the bed with his locket and key hanging down near his face. Bailey sits up and places her hands in between his thighs, sliding them on top of the bulge in his pants. Cody moans with much euphoria and pleasure escaping his lips.

"I wonder if the bulge in your pants can get bigger and harder", Bailey teases.

Her hair flung over her right shoulder as she teases him when she tilted her head.

Cody groans louder and his face is red from the heat that is created between him and Bailey. As Bailey messages his hard member, it does get harder and bigger.

"Oh, so the bulge could get bigger and harder", Bailey finishes teasing Cody.

"Although, you look awfully tight in your pants, honey", Bailey observes.

She takes off the belt to Cody's pants and then unbuttons his pants. She slowly zips the zipper down and she can see blue boxers peeking out from the front of the pants. Cody hard agents are bulging through his boxers. Bailey leans over and trails kisses from the top of Cody's boxer's waistline to his naval.

At this point, Cody's upper body slid as far as to have the top of his head touch the floor and that his hands are on the floor trying to help elevate himself up on the bed again. Cody is frustrated that his lover is doing all the work in their love-making and he wants to have some fun with her. Cody's muscles in his arms pulse and he pushes himself in an upward position so that he can grab the edge of the bed and continues to push himself up so that he is in a sitting position. In the process, Bailey scoots back to give Cody space.

Cody stares at Bailey and he is on his hands and knees. She backs up to the head post of the bed as he advances towards her. He lunges at her and pins her arms at her sides with them in a position where her hands would be pinned in handcuffs attached on a wall. Cody attacks Bailey's lips with his own as she is vulnerable. His tongue battles with her tongue for complete dominance. Cody takes his mouth away from Bailey's mouth and starts to trail kisses on her neck. Bailey is totally helpless to Cody's advances and lets him take her in his will. Cody's kisses morph into biting and sucking. He licks the bruised skin on her neck. Bailey moans and groans.

Cody lets go of Bailey's arms but she keep them in the same position as Cody moves his body down and slides up and down Bailey's body, holding onto her back, kissing, biting, sucking and licking her skin in the process.

Bailey grabs Cody's body and rolls both of them over so that she is on top of him. She pushes him back so that he is forced to sit up against the head post of the bed. She straddles him, groin to groin, chest to chest with his legs in between her thighs and slowly runs her hands up and down his chest, neck and hair as she trails kisses up and down his scar that runs in a diagonal line across his chest. She then kisses each individual erected nipple on Cody's chest. Cody places his hands on her ass so that she is pressed up to his body even closer to him, squeezing it as he does so. Then he slides his hands up her back and clips her push up bra. Bailey's breasts bounce as they are being released from their cloth restraints.

Bailey slides her hands down Cody's abs and slips her fingers underneath his boxers. She caresses his manhood and then takes off the boxers. She drops his boxers on the floor. Cody pushes Bailey down on the bed so that her head is close to edge and her feet are at the head post of the bed instead. He has pinned her underneath him and slips his fingers into Bailey's black boy shorts and caresses her womanhood. He takes her black boy shorts off and throws them down on the floor next to his boxers.

Cody slides his hands over Bailey's flat stomach and guides them to her breasts, squeezing them. Bailey moans. Cody releases one of his hands from Bailey's breasts and replaces it with kisses on the erected nipple on her chest. He continues to suck and lick the soft mound of skin on one breast as he fondles with the other one. As he does this, heat rises in her chest cavity. He switches breasts after a while and Bailey digs her fingers deep in his dirty blonde locks as he plays with her breasts. Once Bailey's hands are in Cody's hair, she pushes his head down once he is done toying with her chest area.

Bailey lets her hands dig into the bed's sheets, getting a hold on the material so she does not slip as Cody licks her sweet and moist area in between her legs. As Cody does this to Bailey, her chest rises high and her abdomen follows in a smooth motion with her diaphragm. The golden locket and key fling across her chest, making her shiver as the cool chain makes the skin tense up. Once Cody is done licker her womanhood, he lifts his head up and stares at her. There is sweat running down his chest, stomach and forehead.

"Are you ready, baby", Cody sweet asks.

Bailey looks into his eyes and automatically spreads her legs apart, offering herself to him.

"Take me, I'm yours", Bailey hotly states. There are beads of sweat on her forehead, lush and voluptuous breasts and flat stomach.

"Do we have any protection", Cody asks.  
"No, but next time we will be prepared. This is out of impulse. No regrets just love", Bailey said.

Cody smiles at his sweetheart and his possible future wife. His smile gets bigger of the thought of being married to Bailey but he focused what he should be doing now with her. He slowly slides himself in her. Bailey grips the sheet in pain and her face cringes and groans in pain. Cody stops.

"Bailey, oh my god, sweetie, am I hurting you", Cody asked with concern in his voice.

"Not deliberately. Besides it only hurts the first time when you lose your virginity", Bailey replies.

"Ok, just let me know if you're hurting and I'll stop", Cody said.

"I know but don't stop", Bailey said.

Cody continues to enter Bailey, penetrating her virgin walls. He takes his self out and finds a rhythm and he goes back in Bailey. This time Bailey groans in great pleasure and follows Cody's rhythm with him. The young lovers' bodies move with each other in perfect sync. Their bodies ungulate in a perfect smooth motion. The heat in their bodies rise to its limits and they are about to reach their climax. Cody slides himself out of Bailey. She climaxes and then he climaxes. Cody falls on his girlfriend's body, breathing hard, resting his head on her chest. Bailey is breathing hard but wraps her arms around Cody's bare back. He holds her around the waist. Cody lifts his head up and kisses Bailey on the lips.

"Sweetie, would you like to get underneath the covers to relax", Cody asks.

"Yes", Bailey breathes.

Bailey and Cody get up in a sitting positing and crawl to head post side of the bed and take cover under the sheets, snuggling close to each other. Bailey rests her head on Cody's chest. Cody has his right arm tightly around Bailey's slim side. Bailey gives a small smile and idly makes circles with her index finger on Cody's chest. He snuggles his face in her hair and takes a waft of her scent in his nose. After a while, Cody starts a conversation with his lover.

"I'm glad we did this. I'm glad you're my first", Cody stated.

"I'm glad we this, too. I glad you're my first and last", Bailey said.

"What do you mean by last", Cody asks.

"Cody you are my first and last. You are the one for me and the only one to make love to", Bailey firmly said as she looked up at him.

"Well, that makes sense. If that's the case then, you are my first and last, too. I can't see doing this with anybody else. I will only have you and you alone. Will you have me", Cody responds.

"Of course", Bailey states as if it's most obvious thing in the world.

"I love you", Cody said.

"I love you, too", Bailey said. She lifts her head up and kisses Cody on the lips.

He kisses her in return. Their kiss turns into smaller and more frequent kisses. Their lips create suction as they part every two seconds. They give each other sweet, sweet kisses and then the kissing subdues. Bailey smiles at Cody and rests her head back on Cody's chest. Cody puts his head against Bailey's and plays with her hair. He lifts a strand of her hair and kisses it. Cody smiles and a contented sigh is released from his lips.

"I feel that we came from the heavens to be brought down to earth to meet each other and love each, that we were solely born to meet each other and be life partners for each other. We were made for each other", Cody states.

"Yes, I agree. I also feel that we were destined to meet each other and be with each for the rest of our lives", Bailey firmly agrees.

"How many hours was our curfew extended to", Bailey asked.

"It was extended for three", Cody said.

"How much time do we have left", Bailey asked.

Cody looks at Bailey's chicken clock.

"We have an hour left", Cody said.

"Which means we have plenty of time together", Bailey responds.

"Mm-hmm", Cody agrees.

The two young lovers stay in the same position for about half an hour, contemplating their future together. After staying in the same position for about thirty minutes, Cody tells Bailey that they have to move. She groans and says that she would rather stay in his arm. Cody agrees but he kisses her on the shoulder and whispers that they will have plenty of chances like this one when they're older. He reasoned that since they are in high school, they need to abide by the rules and not get caught. Bailey huffs in frustration knowing that the statement is very true but then Cody reassure her that they can do whatever they want once high school graduation is over. At that statement, Bailey smiles and finally agrees to move. She gets out of bed on one side while Cody gets out of bed on the other side.

Bailey searches for her bra, boy shorts and tanktop. Cody looks for his boxers, pants and belt. Cody attempt to give Bailey privacy to change but she stops him stating that he shouldn't have to worry since they have already seen each other with nothing on. Cody blushes in embarrassment and stats that he was trying to be considerate of Bailey's feelings, thinking that she still might a bit uncomfortable changing in front of him. Bailey interject that she is completely comfortable around him. Bailey proves her point by making Cody drop his clothes and hugs him when they are still nude. Cody hugs her back. With the little issue out of the way, the young adults proceed to dress in front of each other. As far as Bailey and Cody are concerned, they're already married.

Cody goes back into the bathroom to retrieve the rest of his clothes. He grabs his sweater from the floor which was knocked over at one point in the evening. Before Cody leaves to go back to his and Woody's cabin to not raise suspicion, Bailey straightens out his black tie. Then she places her hands on both cheek and captures his lip one last time before they go to bed, only dreaming of each other and their magical evening alone together. Cody flattens his hair and flips it out of his eyes. Cody has his gray sweater slung over his left shoulder as he reaches the door. Bailey walks over to him and slightly adjusts his collar to his white shirt. Cody smiles and opens the door, walks out and turns to Bailey one last time.

Bailey blows a kiss to Cody and he catches it and places it on his golden heart and real heart. Cody returns the favor and blows a kiss to Bailey. She catches it and places it over her golden heart and real heart as well.

"Tomorrow's a new day, sweetie. We can keep this moment between just the two of us", Cody said.

"Just the two of us and no one else. Will I see you in the morning", Bailey responds.

"Of course, honey. Do you want to have breakfast at 8:30", Cody asks.

"That sounds wonderful, Cody-kitten", Bailey smiles.

"I'll meet you here at 8:00, Bailey-bunny", Cody smiles.

"Ok. Goodnight, sweetie", Bailey said.

"Goodnight, darling", Cody said.

Cody turns and walks away. Bailey has a huge smile on her face as she closes the door after Cody leaves. She sets her alarm for 7 am, settles herself in bed and turns off the lights. She dreams of the most delightful experience with her Cody with a huge smile on her face.

Meanwhile Cody walks back to his and Woody's cabin. He arrives and quietly opens the door. He is greeted by seeing Woody still awake.

"Hey where were you, it's past curfew", Woody asked.

Cody sighed and draped his sweater over his chair at his desk.

I was with Bailey and the reason why I was with her past curfew was because Zack, Maya, Bailey and I got our curfew extend by three hours", Cody said.

He picked out some pajamas.

"Aw. I would complain how lucky you guys were but I'm too tired. So goodnight, Cody", Woody said.

Woody fell asleep instantly. Cody went into the bathroom and quickly changed into his pajamas. Then he got into bed , set his alarm for 7am, turned out the lights and dreamt of only the most beautiful, smart, talented, kind-hearted girl, soon-to-be-woman and the mind blowing experience h shard with he and only her. He dreamt of only him with his Bailey. He had a huge smile on his face. The silent night takes over everything. Everything fades into the thick of the dark deep night.


	15. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Whoever read this fanfiction, please give me your opinion whether I should make a sequel or continuation to this story or not.**

**I sincerely hope that you have enjoyed reading this fanfic.**


End file.
